


Third Floor

by Amy_Inuzuka



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, And love, But mostly fluff, Catra's perspective, College AU, Drama, F/F, Fluff, Football, Love, Making Out, Mature content in the end, POV Catra (She-Ra), Soccer, Sports too, Students, Sweet love, TW at start of every chapter, Volleyball, but happy ending, little angst, slow built
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:35:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 36,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24342874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amy_Inuzuka/pseuds/Amy_Inuzuka
Summary: She Ra College AUCatra shares her dorm in Washington with five other students. When her best friend, Scorpia, graduates she has to share her floor with another student. A change she dreaded at the start but slowly, she grows fond of the blond newcommer.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Catra/Scorpia (She-Ra), Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra), Kyle/Lonnie/Rogelio (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Comments: 33
Kudos: 445





	1. Blondie

Catra didn’t like change, never had and never will. People could tell her as much as they wanted how change could be a good thing and they may be true, she didn’t like it anyway. So when Scorpia graduated last year it meant she would have to leave their dorm and a new kid would have to come in. 

The two had shared a floor in a small student apartment not that far from college for two years. Catra had been a junior in graphic design when she moved in and Scorpia a third year in health and physical education. It hadn’t clicked immediately between the two although Scorpia would make you thing otherwise. 

Anyway, the brunette screwed up her first year thanks to some personal problems and what ended in her overdoeing her first year. When she was screwing herself over, she found some great support in the big woman she had started to call her friend and who helped her to make it a successful second try. Catra had found her rhythm in studying, finishing her tasks and even explore her creativity beyond school. Something she hadn’t done in her first try, something she had missed the last years due her troubles. We’ll get into those 'troubles' later. 

Now her official second year starts in graphic design, without her trusty companion, who had sworn she would look after her ‘Wildcat’ even though they lived a thousand miles from each other now. It didn’t make her feel any better, even when they video called in the summer. Catra was going to miss the big hugger and was already bitter of the one who was going to take her place. No way they could be any better than Scorpia.

“The newcomer will arrive around four pm Catra, you’ll take care of her right?”

The brunette looked up with a groan, not ready to see the new face yet. She eyed Lonnie who was giving her a stern look. The brunette shared the apartment with five others. Catra and the newby had the top, third floor while the others took in the other two floors. They had one kitchen they all shared and a lounge. Luckily every floor had a bathroom who you shared with your ‘floormate’, everyone having their seperate rooms on their floor.

“Catra, at least try to make her feel welcome okay? Do you remember her name?”

Lonnie asked next while she watched the brunette take a coffee to get herself warmed up. She had been out late and only woke up in the afternoon. She had drunk away her sorrows, hoping the other students would take the responsibility to introduce the new one to the floors but luck wasn't on her side. As always.

Rogelio and Kyle hadn’t come to the apartment yet. Lonnie had to go away at three and her floormate, Entrapta, was invited in following a congress abroad the first two weeks of the semester. The latter had taken Catra some time to get accustomed to. The purple haired girl had a strange way of looking at life but the more they got to know her, the funnier she seemed to be. After placing mouse traps all over the dorm, only to entrap Kyle, they had all become friends with her and the nickname had stuck. 

“Yeah, yeah. Something like Adorable? I’ll call her Blondie or whatever and just show her the floors. She’ll be alright, she’ll find out who we are rather quickly.”, Catra answered Lonnie with a roll of her eyes.

They had searched the girl on Facebook but her profile had been restricted to friends only. All they had seen was her cliché profile picture where she was sitting on a rock bedding with a great view, only showing her blond hair. Catra had been calling her Blondie ever since, knowing all to well her name was Adora. From the corner of her eye she could see Lonnie facepalming herself as result of Catra's behaviour.

“Please… Catra… You’ll be sharing the floor with her for at least another three years so-“

“What do you mean, _at least_ three years, huh?”, Catra snapped

“Your studies take another three years, yes? Well, that’s _at least_ three years. Hell, do I know what you’re going to do after that or what could happen?”, the other was getting worked up too but took a deep breath before she added. “Listen Catra, I rather be the one leading Adora around but I can’t, I’m sorry. I know you’re going to miss Scorpia, you guys were really close I know but this is how it goes, we graduate and leave.”

Ah yes, really close. It was no secret they had been more than just friends at some point but things hadn’t worked out. For a moment Catra had thought she had lost everything but Scorpia was such a good woman. She had stayed with her, supported her anyway and even found love with someone else. It had all happened in her first year, one of the problems that had lead in her failing many classes. Their relationship and break up hadn't been the main reason for her failing but they added up. Catra would never tell the big woman as her fragile heart wouldn't be able to handle it.

“I… I just don’t like this kind of stuff but I’ll do what I can or whatever.”, the brunette said with a wave as she left the kitchen with her mug.

In her room Catra sat down at her desk, staring at her double computer screens without doing much. The clock in the right corner told her she had over another hour before Blondie would come. Raising her arm above her head, making her crunch her nose as she smelled herself, realizing she really needed a shower. For a moment she considered not to do anything about it. Miss Adorable would maybe want to leave immediately. It was childish but it crossed Catra’s mind anyway. 

She took a quick shower to be a little representable for the newbie. She had put on a sweatpants and a comfortable sporting bra when she could hear the bell. Snatching her phone she could see it was only a little passed three in the noon. Maybe it was the mailman? Kyle ordered so much online, Catra wouldn’t be surprised they brought in another package for the boy.

With a sigh she ran downstairs, a towel over her shoulder as she had been drying her wild hair. By the time she got to the bottom floor, the bell rang another time. With a grunt and eyeroll she opened the door. 

“Jesus, be a little patience I came from-“, she met a pair of ocean blue eyes that stared at her with a sheepish smile beneath them. “the third floor…”, Catra finished.

“Ah I’m sorry! I didn’t meant to be rude I just wasn’t sure I had rang it the first time!”, the blond said a little nervously.

“Yeah you did and I heard.”, Catra said absentmindedly.

“Sorry… I’m Adora by the way, the new roommate?”, she said as she stuck out a hand.

 _Fuck she’s hot._  
Catra took the other her hand and shook it shortly as she realized she had been staring. The brunette was suddenly aware of how little she was wearing, cursing she hadn't put on a shirt first.

“Ah yes, euhm hey, I Lonnie – I mean Lonnie said you would come at four? You’re too early.”

A blush crept on Catra's face as she stumbled over her words, something that was funny enough for the other as she started to laugh. The blond looked up, her face a little flustered herself as she eyed Catra for a second.

“If you want me to wait another hour outside than I can ring again later ?”, Adora joked and honestly, Catra didn’t want to laugh.

But she did, not a whole hearted laugh. More like a chuckle as she shook her head to make clear the girl didn’t have to wait. Catra wasn’t prepared at all for Blondie to come this early. It was something her mind had some difficulties with processing. And the fact she was gorgeous didn’t help _at all_.

“No, come on in, let me help with your bags. Oh, I’m Catherine, by the way but you can call me Catra. We will share the top floor.”

The blond smiled widely at her and Catra couldn't help but notice the blush deepening on Adora's face. Taking one of the, heavy, bags the brunette started to drag it upstairs. She hadn’t want to take the heaviest bag but it seemed like she had. To her surprise the blond had taken two bags and by the time they were upstairs, Catra was a little out of breath and Blondie not as much. If she took a closer look, it seemed like Adora had some muscles too, what could explain a thing. 

_I knew I was gay but this is just a new level._

“Thanks for helping, Catra was it, right?”

“Yeah, don’t sweat it, I’m just trying to be nice or Lonnie will give me shit.”, she said with a shrug.

Probably not the best thing to say as she could see how Adora’s face drooped a little. Catra wasn’t good in small talk. Not when she was sober and definitely not when she was a little hangover. Scratching the back of her head she picked up the bag again and pointed at the open door.

“Well, this is your room and I sleep across of you. At your right is the bathroom with a shower and two sinks. I have the right one, don’t… touch my stuff. The last door is the toilet.”

Oh god this was awful. She could just feel how the awkwardness hang in the air as she pointed out the different doors. Lonnie was better at this, she would make it up to the blond, Catra hoped. Luckily Adora seemed like a good gal and she just nodded with a smile. They both entered the empty room as they placed the bags on the wooden floor. It still hurt to see it empty and it would hurt even more to see it filled with whatever Adora had brought.

“I’ll give you some time. Just knock when you’re ready and I’ll show you the other floors.”, the brunette said as she left to go to her own room. 

By the time Adora had finished unpacking the essentials, Lonnie had returned to greet the newcomer and took over Catra’s job of showing around. The brunette stayed in her room as she could hear the laughter coming from the lounge, recognizing the sweet laugh of the blond.


	2. Start Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their first meeting hadn't been that smoothly. Catra wanted to make up to Adora for her behaviour but at the same time, she tried to avoid a second meeting as long as possible. Difficult if you live across the hall of each other.

It wasn’t the best cooping mechanism, she knew very well but it was the only mechanism she could handle at the moment. Avoiding Adora at all cost so she didn’t have to be reminded by the changes that had happened or their first awkward encounter. The person herself wasn’t difficult to avoid. Adora seemed to be an early bird while Catra was a night owl. By the time she got up, the blond had already left. 

So the person herself was no problem but she left so many trails of her existence. Adora’s sink was always messy, nothing had a place and Catra couldn't help but notice the cute pink toothbrush. Adora used some kind of coconut perfumed shampoo what made the bathroom smell like _her_ every time Catra entered it in the morning. She even found long blond hair one day on her clothes. It was inevitable, she knew but still she tried to stay in denial.

Scorpia had tried to talk her into getting to know Adora. The big woman had said many good reasons and Catra knew she was right. She had to give the blond a chance as she was indeed, a sweet girl. The others seemed to like her very much and Adora herself had tried to talk to Catra on many occasions but the brunette had literally ran away. Always giving her some kind of lame excuse. 

This had been going on for three weeks. What is a very long time if you lived across the hall of each other, without talking. Catra had just finished a video call with Scorpia when she decided to get herself a drink from the kitchen. It was past midnight and most of the other students were already asleep as it was in the middle of the week. 

To her surprise she saw light coming from the kitchen. Lonnie would kill them if she knew someone had forgotten to put them out. Catra opened the door quietly and saw a second surprise. The blond wasn’t asleep yet. Instead, she was cutting some fruits as she hummed something to herself, not aware of the brunette entering the room.

“Hey Adora, wh-“

A shriek came from the blond as she was startled by the sudden noise followed by a hiss and mumbling. Catra stepped closer and to her horror she saw blood coming from Adora’s finger as she had cut herself. The brunette didn’t like blood, not at all. Whenever someone was injured on training after getting hit with a volleyball in the face, she would turn away.

“Shit I’m sorry I didn’t mean to…”

Adora had looked up and if her eyes had been able to shoot, Catra would’ve been cold dead on the floor. She could feel how the hair in her neck raised with that gaze, stopping her midtrack and just realizing she had stuck out a hand to lay on her shoulder. Dropping it back to her side she frowned at the blond.

“Fuck, don’t give me that look.”, Catra snapped as she took a towel and threw it at Adora. 

Why would she give me that look? It was an accident, right? It wasn’t like Catra had taken the knife and cut her finger. She had been so clumsy to do so after being startled so easily. Annoyed she had wanted to walk away when she felt a hand gripping her wrist. 

“Don’t… leave…”, Adora spoke softly.

Adora's gaze was averted to the ground as she held her finger in the towel that was already stained red. Catra was struggling, whether she’d stay or leave. Scorpia would want her to stay and help but she didn’t feel like staying for the blond. 

“Why do you hate me? Have I done anything wrong?”

The questions came out of nowhere and when Catra saw the blond was crying, she was pretty sure she wanted to leave _right now_. She couldn’t handle her own emotions, let alone those of someone else. Adora was still holding her wrist when she spoke and made it difficult for the brunette to leave. 

“What? No?”, Catra answered with a surprised voice as if she didn’t knew why Adora would say that.

“Than why do you avoid me?”

She had finally let go of Catra’s wrist and used her hand to put the towel around her still bleeding finger. The brunette could leave now but her feet stayed in place and when they moved, they went closer to Adora instead of stepping away. She reached for a cabinet under the sink where they had a first aid kit. Nodding with her head to the table and chairs for Adora to sit down.

“I hoped Lonnie would’ve explained to you.”, Catra said as she took some band aids.

“She did, you had a good friend that lived in my room right? She told me you would miss her dearly but still…”

“Well, that’s it. It’s nothing personal really, you seem like a sweet person but I just need some time to adjust.”, the brunette said as she handed over the band aid for Adora to apply.

Adora eyed her for a moment, gazing upon her face as if she was looking for some indication that the brunette was lying. Or, if she really didn’t hate her guts because of something. Catra felt her face turn red under her intense glare. Tearing her own gaze away, and her hand who had been lingering after giving her the band aid, she cleared her throat. 

“What were you doing here anyway this late? You’re normally already at sleep.”

She should’ve known how weird that had sounded but Catra only realized when the frown on Adora’s face disappeared and turned into a smirk.  
_Oh wow she’s even hotter when she doesn’t look so innocent._

“Has someone been avoiding _and_ stalking me?”, the blond said with the widest smirk Catra had ever seen.

“What, _no_! You’re just loud! You have these heavy steps, I can hear you two floors down walking upstairs.”

The more she talked, the more she realised how she was getting herself in bigger shit. Something Adora seemd to enjoy way too much, first grinning and now even laughing at her. The tears and pained face had disappeared but the tension in her shoulders was still there. Not completely sure if this brunette could be a friend or not.

“Not all of us have these light footsteps like you. Now I know why everyone calls you Catra.”

The blond was still chuckling as she closed the first aid kit and watched back to the brunette. Catra couldn’t help but feel a little awkward as she scratched the back of her head. Adora had been observing her too it seemed. The brunette took a deep sigh as she got up when a hand took her wrist, _again_. What was it with this girl and stopping Catra midtrack?

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make you feel uncomfortable… I really want to get to know you, Catra. You seem like a fun girl to be around.”

How could she even know how Catra was? They hadn’t talked in three weeks beside the first day and right now. If you could call it a conversation at all. Adora seemed to be the person that could get along with about everyone, being all sweet. Although, the blond had taken her by surprise by bluntly pointing out she had been ‘stalking’ her. Not even mentioning that smirk… Maybe there was more to her then the innocent look she gave.

Catra was doubting in the moment, her wrist still in the strong grip of the blond as she stood at the table. Adora finally let go a second time, her gaze averted again and somehow she managed to make the brunette feel guilty instantly. It wasn’t Adora’s fault, she knew, Catra was just acting out and she would’ve done it with anyone who had taken Scorpia’s place. 

“You seem like… fun too, Adora.”, she managed to say with a smile. “Maybe you can tell me what you were doing before you decided to cut yourself?”

The brunette sat down on the table as she placed a feet on the chair, looking down at the blond. This was way out of her comfort zone, especially this early with a stranger. Maybe she should’ve taken a beer first. You know, to get less tensed. Adora's blue eyes wandered her face again and for a moment Catra thought she would leave.

“I was getting myself some fruit. I couldn’t sleep so I decided to eat something.”, Adora answered with a shrug.

“Fruit? It’s past midnight and you get yourself fruit?”

“What’s wrong with that? What were you doing here anyway?”, the blond asked with a frown.

“I was getting a drink and a surprise in the form of a blond girl.", she spoke with a grin. "And there is nothing wrong with fruit, just doesn’t seem like a midnight snack.”, she joked with a shrug of her own.

Somehow it helped to break the tension, making Adora smile again. Her finger was hidden in a band aid, luckily it had helped stop the bleeding. The slightly larger girl got up and placed the first aid kit back on it’s place as she spoke.

“I need to stay in shape, otherwise my trainer will kill me so, no unhealthy snacks for me. Not even after midnight.”, Adora explained as she got her bowl with fruits that had already been cut in pieces.

“You play any sports?”, Catra eyed the girl who, she just realized, was dressed in shorts and a top that just showed the slightest hint of her muscled abdomen.

“Ah, yeah… I play football. Offensive guard.”

_That’s explains the heavy steps, muscled arms and that fucking shredded stomach._

“What about you? I’ve heard from Lonnie you have training too but I wanted to ask you.”

“I play volleyball and I’m the setter. Euhm, that’s the person who gives the passes to the other players? You know, I have to keep an eye on both sides of the field to built up the attack and get to the right spiker and… Well, it’s a lot I won’t bother you with it.”

Catra always lost track when she started talking about volleyball. It had only been three years she had actually started liking the sport. The brunette had been playing since she was eleven years old because her foster caretaker had wanted her to join sport clubs. Thanks to her quick and slim figure, volleyball had been the top choice together with gymnastics. She had stopped the latter when she got into competitions for volleyball at her sixteen. 

“I don’t mind! It’s fun to hear you speak actually…”, the blond said with a little blush herself.

Adora hadn’t stolen her name it seemed. Was she even aware of how she acted? The blond did seem like an oblivious person. She would be the kind of girl hitting on people without realizing it herself and nobody would be able to blame her because she’s just an idiot. 

“People tend to make me shut up if I talk about volleyball or digital arts so be warned, if you let me you’ll be the one I’ll go bothering about those.”, Catra said jokingly.

“I don’t mind you bothering me.”

They went silent for a moment before Adora her eyes widened a little. Trying to hide her flustered face she started laughing, taking her bowl and wanting to walk by as she spoke.

“Well, you know where to find me!”

Okay, scratch her last statement, Catra knew pretty sure that the blond had been hitting on her intentionally. 

“Wait! You said you couldn’t sleep… Me neither, maybe we can talk some more until we’re tired?”

Catra had followed the blond to the door of the kitchen, making her stop midtrack. Adora looked over her shoulder with a smile and just nodded as not to wake up the other students who were asleep in the hallway. The brunette followed her after grabbing two soda’s from the kitchen. A smug smile was on her lips as she heard very clearly how Adora had indeed a loud tread. No surprise with such strong legs…

At the third floor the blonde opened her door for Catra, who hesitated, not sure if she really wanted to go inside. This would be proof that Scorpia wasn’t coming back. Taking a deep breath she went inside, expecting it to look all pink and cute but it wasn’t. Adora had a fair amount of books, some walls were covered in posters of bands, female football players and one of a white horse. The last one stood out so much it made Catra laugh. 

“I.. I had expected more pink.”, she tried to explain herself as she looked over to the rest of the room.

Her bed was sober with only two cushions, not like most other girls their rooms Catra had seen who had been filled with dozens of cushions. On her desk were another load of books, a laptop shoved in a corner as it was in her way. Just the opposite of how Catra’s desk looked like. Behind her desk was the window that looked over the city. At the right was a blank wall with only a few pictures of what seemed to be taken last year. 

“You’re not a first years?”, Catra asked a little surprised as she walked closer to see the pictures.

“Oh no, I stayed in another dorm last year but it was an old building and it had to be taken down. That’s why I was so glad I found this.”, Adora answered as she had taken place on her bed with the little bowl of fruit in her hand. The blond waved over to her chair for Catra to take it.

“And why did you expect pink in my room?”

Catra already regretted she had said it out loud. She had only one reason why she had thought so and it would add more to the fact she had been observing the other girl without even speaking to her. The brunette tried to find another reason but nothing showed that Adora was the pink-like-lady. 

“Promise not to laugh.”, Catra said, making Adora look a little puzzled but she eventually nodded. “Because of your pink toothbrush.”

She had tried, Catra could see. At first she had wanted to keep her lips from curling up but when they did a snort followed quickly. Could someone sound cute when they snorted? The brunette couldn’t help but smile too and eventually the both of them fell in a laughing fit. It took them a solid two minutes to catch their breath, botch clenching their hurt stomachs because of it. 

“You-you thought-?”, Adora tried to talk but failed miserably.

“You promised not to laugh!”, Catra said as she stood up and threw the cushion in the other her face. 

“I’m sorry!”, Adora said with a laugh as she threw the cushion back. 

Somehow Catra ended up sitting on the bed next to the blond, both still giggling as their laughing fit disappeared. Adora was the first to take in a deep breath, wiping the tears away that had started to form in the corner of her eyes. They looked at each other and Catra could swear she would wake everyone up with her heart trying to escape her chest.

“No, the toothbrush is actually a joke from a friend of mine. She likes pink and everything that sparkles, hence why we call her Glimmer. It was a gift from her.”, the blond went silent for a moment as she eyed her pictures behind Catra. “She’s my best friend, we shared our last dorm together with other amazing people but we’re all shattered over the city now.”

She wasn’t good at comforting, Catra had mostly been on the other side, being comforted, so she did what she could. Petting the other her head with a stupid smile and frown. It made Adora look back at her with the same puzzled, warm look she had been giving her all night. The brunette pulled her hand back slowly. 

“I kind of know what you feel… and I feel like an ass for making you think I don’t like you or something. You’re welcome here, everybody seems to like you but I know it’s no fun to be separated from your friends.”

That was actually a good try in supporting her, right? Catra was kind of proud of what she had said. Something that was appreciated by Adora it seemed as she gave her a warm smile before tears started to form again.  
_Oh no, don’t cry, please._

“Thank you Catra, you get me indeed… I didn’t want to bother you as you adjusted but I couldn’t help but feel like you… didn’t want me here…”

Adora had wrapped her arms around the brunette as she talked. It took some moments for Catra to ease in her embrace, hugging her back while she couldn’t help but smile. Knowing that Scorpia would be so proud of her to hug someone else than her. 

“Let’s start over because I kind of messed up the first time.”, Catra said as she pushed the blond from her, smiling friendly.

“Hey, I’m Catherine and welcome to the building.”


	3. Peer Pressure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a bumpy start, the two seem to grow a little closer. Catra gets to see a side of Adora she rather not had the brunette to see. When you help your dorm mate to clean up after a night out, you can say friendship is starting to develop.

Catra quickly realized she was growing fond of her new floormate. The blond was very… present, now they had talked and started to understand each other a little better. Present not in a bad way, it just seemed like with the ice being broken so had some boundaries. Catra would walk down the hall for any reason and somehow she would bump into a half-naked Adora from time to time. Last night had topped all when she knocked on the bathroom door, only to be answered by the blond having her body covered in a towel and her long blond hair down for once. It would've been cute if the blond had been embarassed about it but all she did was looking _smug_ every time it happened.

It had been a long time since Catra felt so embarrassed herself, almost all the time. She could feel how Adora gazed at her in the same way Catra did with her. Maybe it was all in her head, it probably was all in her head. A couple of days ago Adora had brought in a boy who she seemed very close with, closer than any normal friend. They had been in her room all night and Catra was sure she had heard him say he loved her when he left the building. And still, when Adora passed the brunette as she went for the kitchen, she had thrown her a wink that had made Catra almost skip a stair. 

Adora had proved to be a little different from what Catra had first thought how the blond would be. She wasn't that shy or innocent. Sweet but a little bold too. Still, Adora didn’t seem to be the person to have more than one… relationship of any kind, right? Nor seems she be the kind of girl that would date a boy and flirt with anyone else without him knowing. And then you had the fact that Catra wasn’t a boy at all. Adora was probably like this with everyone as she was with Catra.

“No, I haven’t noticed but she does so with you? Maybe she’s into you.”, Lonnie said with a shrug.

Catra didn’t know why she had told Lonnie about her thoughts. Maybe because the older girl had always been trustworthy and open minded. She had defended her and Scorpia when they had dated and even got Kyle out of the closet all the while she was very straight herself. Everything Catra had ever told Lonnie in secret, had stayed a secret. 

“Me? Why would she be into me and besides, isn’t she dating that guy that came by last time?”, Catra said with a little blush.

“You mean her brother?”

“Wait-what?”

Brother? Catra pulled the two images of the girl and boy together. They didn’t look anything like each other. Adora being tall, blond, blue eyes and pretty pale while the boy wasn’t at all. He had dark skin, hair and eyes, was almost as tall as Adora what wasn’t that tall for a young man. Even their accents had been slightly different.

“You should talk about that with Adora but yes, he’s her brother.”, was all Lonnie gave her, leaving Catra with a tilted head and more questions. “And maybe you should add her on Facebook, that will give you some information without you having to be awkward about it to ask.”

Lonnie had a point, of course she had and Catra had wanted to add her on Facebook but somehow never dared to send the request. She went too deep into these kind of thoughts, of what Adora may think of her? It was silly and she knew it was, but it still happened nonetheless. The psychologist had helped her a lot but she would never be able to take away all her self doubt.

“What kind of information?”, Catra asked but the Lonnie just smiled and waved, pointing out she had to add her herself if she wanted to know.

So that evening she did while being on video chat with Scorpia. The blond had been out with some of her classmates. It had been the first time since she moved in to their dorm that Adora would go out. She had told Catra she didn’t like going out and rarely ever drank. Only with her best friends from time to time. Adora hadn’t wanted to go to the party but for the sake of staying friends with her classmates too, she had gone.

So after sending the friend request, Catra hadn’t thought Adora would accept it that quickly, while being out. Immediately the brunette went to Adora's Facebook page and even forgot she had been talking to Scorpia. All her information was now available for the brunette. Adora had more pictures, of her playing football and in a room filled with all girls that looked like a dorm. The boy, her brother, was in one of the pictures too so Catra clicked on his name. 

“Catra? Are you even listening?”, the white haired woman said with a worried smile.

“Ah yes, sorry, Adora just accepted my Facebook request and I’m stalking her now.”

There was no shame in being honest to her best friend, who had a good hearted laugh on that comment and grew silent for a moment. Catra could hear how Scorpia talked to her girlfriend for a moment who was somewhere in the background. 

_Benjamin Ra? What a weird ass name._  
The brunette scrolled down his profile but most was hidden. He was friends with some of Adora’s friends and indeed, their relationship showed them being siblings. She returned to Adora, only now realizing she had the same weird family name. 

“Okay, the boy and her are indeed family.”, she gave the newly found information to her friend who cheered for her. 

Why did this make her so happy? Why would she even care if Adora was dating anybody? They had known each other for less then a month, in which they only started talking for the last week.  
Catra knew the answer to that. Adora had some kind of spell on her, she made the brunette feel special in the way she acted around her. Lonnie had even made clear that the blond hadn’t acted like that around anyone else so it added up. Knowing the possibility existed made her happy.

Catra looked at some albums and pictures of the girl, scrolling back many years until she was getting bored. She had hoped to see some kind of indication the blond had ever dated someone. If she had, there were no pictures left of it anymore on her Facebook. Wanting to close the page she hovered with her cursor on the ‘about’ tab of her profile. Taking in the other information like where she lived, studied and her birthday until she got to a vital part of information.  
_Interested in: women_

Fuck.

“She’s gay!”, Catra exclaimed before laughing and facepalming herself. 

Adora hadn’t tried to hide it, that much she knew now and the blond had known from the beginning that Catra had been in a romantic relationship with Scorpia (thanks Kyle for telling her). Had Adora really tried to hit on her? And if so, why? They only had a few talks since a week but her behaviour had also changed in that week.

“Who? Blondie? That’s good, right?”, Scorpia asked as they both concentrated back on talking to each other.

“Well, yeah, I don’t know why that makes me happy?”, Catra said with a chuckle and a shrug.

“Because you know now she might be into you for real. She makes you feel happy. Don’t try to hide it Wildcat. I haven’t seen you like this since…”

“Us.”, Catra finished her sentence.

They had agreed on going apart and had stayed friends, which was good but it was still an uncomfortable thing to talk about. It still hurt, even for Catra who had been the one that had broken up with Scorpia. She hadn’t been ready for any relationship and there was just no love between them, not romantically. It had been fun but nothing more. Not like how there was love between the big woman and her new girlfriend now. 

“And I’m glad to see that face again! You should give Blondie a chance, let her closer and maybe you’ll find what you hadn’t found with me.”, the way Scorpia had said it, with such a warm voice was something Catra could only envy.

They closed the video chat when Scorpia decided to hit the bed. It was still early for the brunette and no way she could sleep now with all the new information she had gotten. Opening Adora’s Facebook once again so she could stalk her a little more. As if the blond could smell it, a Messenger chat opened at the side.

_Adora: Hey kitty! Finaly adde me huh?_  
_Catra: Yoo. Well yes, otherwise it would get too obvious I was avoiding you_ 😉 

The brunette snickered a little as she scrolled her profile again before getting to her homepage when she got another message. In the first one she had thought Adora had just made some typpo’s or maybe she wasn’t a great writer but then she remembered the blond studied linguistics. 

_Adora: tsssssf I see u lokin at me, ur nott aviding me_ 😉  
_Catra: …_  
_Catra: are you drunk Adora?_  
_Adora: mybe_ 😊 

After that Catra didn’t receive any messages. Honestly, she was a little worried. Especially when the girl had said she wasn’t used to drinking. It wasn’t up to the brunette to control her, Adora was old enough to take care of herself wasn’t she? 

Time went by and the blond hadn’t been online for a couple of hours. Catra wanted to say she had forgotten about it but the silent chat was still up on her screen, looking at it from time to time. Trying to get her thoughts on something else she had started drawing for one of her assignments. It had been a fun one and probably the only reason why she would be doing it at three am. 

After an hour she heard the unmissable heavy steps of the blond getting up the stairs. They were slower then normal and to Catra’s relieve, she was alone. Turning her music down, the brunette listened to what she was doing. The creaking door of the bathroom opened and stayed open it seemed. Minutes passed and when it stayed silent for over ten minutes, Catra couldn’t help herself but get a look.

Quietly she opened her door and saw how the bathroom door was indeed open, lighting the hallway. Slowly she walked up to the doorway, knocking as she peaked inside and called the blond her name. At first Catra thought the bathroom was empty until she gazed down to see Adora sitting in front of the shower, throwing up.

“For fuck sake Adora…”, the brunette whispered as she came closer to get her hair out of her face, almost gagging with the blond.

If she had come earlier, she may have avoided puke being in the long blond hair of the other girl but it was too late. She tried not to gag as her fingers touched it, a cold shiver ran down her spine. Even being a mess like this, Adora somehow looked beautiful. Catra hadn’t seen her in a skirt before, always wearing pants and shirts. Her strong legs almost numb on the cold bathroom floor while she hung with her head in the shower.

After the last bits of food and alcohol had left her body, Adora leaned back with a chuckle before grunting. Catra let go of her hair when she was sure the other wasn’t going to fall down or something. Getting up she washed her hands in the sink (Adora’s sink) before filling a cup with water to give to the blond. 

“I hate drinking… I’m never going to drink again I swear.”, Adora spoke softly as she had her eyes closed.

“Maybe you need to learn to drink more… controlled. Here, wash your mouth to get away the taste.”, the brunette said as she crouched down next to Adora again.

“Thanks and I’m sorry… I didn’t mean to wake you up. I was going to take a cold shower.”, she was still a little drunk it seemed, weakly pointing at the shower where she had vomited in.

“That doesn’t seem like a good idea in the condition you’re in now…”, Catra said with a risen eyebrow.

“Yeah… I know… But there is vomit in my hair and between my boobs, I want to get that out you know. Can you, maybe, help?”

At first she had laughed but swallowed quickly when Adora had asked her to help. How? How could she help? What did she even mean by that? Catra hadn’t answered while a pair of blue eyes stared at her, growing worriedly before a weak hand waved at her.

“Forget I asked, I’ll do it myself.”, Adora said softly while she tried to stand on two wobbly legs.

“I’ll help, I don’t want you to break your neck. Come on, sit.”, Catra pulled a stool she used in the shower to shave her legs. Helping Adora to sit down she looked around before eyeing the blond again. 

“Give me your keys, I’ll get you something else to wear and a towel or something. Just… don’t move, okay?”, with a little nod of the blond before she handed her keys, Catra left the bathroom.

Opening the door of Adora's room she turned on the lights. The blond her room was as messy as her sink. Catra couldn’t even imagine to live in such room where there was no order. Opening her closet made the brunette groan. Of course her clothes were a mess too. She pulled out what looked like sleeping shorts and a shirt before looking for a towel. They hadn’t been washed yet or Catra couldn’t find one in this mess. She took an already used towel from the heating before getting back to the bathroom.

Adora hadn’t moved but somehow she had managed to take out her shoes, skirt and blouse. All in a pile at her feet while her uncoordinated hands tried to open her bra. As Catra had stepped inside, she stopped and eyed the brunette with an idiotic smile. 

“I can use a little help…”, she said with a chuckle.

This would’ve been a dream if the other hadn’t been drunk and under vomit. Blushing she stepped closer to the blond, not even trying to hide her flustered face. She placed Adora's pyjama’s in her sink before taking the dirty clothes with another retch and dropping the towel over Adora’s very naked body. With one hand she opened the back of her bra and spoke as she looked away.

“I’ll wash your clothes while you take a shower, okay? You can place the stool in it to sit. Don’t lock the door! I’ll be back.”, Catra said a little worried.

This was all she could do. She wasn’t going to wash the blond, that was way too far out of her comfort zone. Adora had given her a soft okay and Catra had seen in the mirror how she came to her feet, letting the towel fall just before Catra looked away and stepped outside.

Quickly but silently she darted downstairs to wash the dirty clothes. Happy to wash her hands again, still a little disgusted by the potentiality that vomit had touched her hands. Her heart had been beating heavily in her chest of the adrenaline. Both out of concern of the blond being drunk and a danger to herself and because she had seen Adora this naked. Not that Catra was embarrassed to see anything, she was no virgin or so well behaved. Before and after Scorpia, she had seen her fair deal of boobs but that was different. Then she had been drunk and/or willingly wanted to see them. 

In this case, she didn’t want to misuse the situation and she still had some dignity. Walking back upstairs she could hear water running in the shower. Catra opened the door so she could see if Adora was indeed still in the shower. The curtain was closed and she heared the blond actually hum a song.

“I’m back, your clothes are begin washed. Everything okay in there?”, she announced her return a few seconds later.

“Much better!”, Adora answered in, indeed, a clearer voice. 

The water was turned down when Catra leaned against the heater, waiting for the blond to be ready. Looking up she saw how the curtain got opened a little. Her wet, blond hair stuck to her face and shoulders when Adora peaked out with a sheepish smile. Pointing out to the ground as she spoke.

“Euhm… Can you hand me the towel?”

Catra grabbed it quickly and gave it to the girl as she stared a little, none of them moved or said something. 

“Oh, yeah, I’ll wait in my room if you need me.”, Catra said before she quickly turned around.

Once in her room, Catra almost threw herself in her chair, faceplanting at her desk as she groaned. It was like a sick game of the universe to put all these loose ends together. Having these mixed feelings ever since they started talking, discovering Adora was actually into girls and then having said person drunk and undressing herself in front of the brunette. It made her wonder if Adora would’ve done such things if she hadn’t been intoxicated by the alcohol.

Some time passed as Catra was sitting tensed at her desk, trying to listen if she could hear some movement in the hallway. She gave the blond ten minutes before she would go back to check but after seven minutes (yes she was counting the time) she heard a knock on her already open door.

Catra moved her chair back and watched the blond entering her room, looking a little sheepishly as she rubbed her arm. Adora seemed to be standing a little more steadier on her feet although there was still a blush on her face. The way she smiled was indeed that of a drunk idiot.

“Can I sit here for a minute?”, Adora asked, what made Catra nod and wave her over.

“Take a seat, I’m working for some classes.”

The blond did as said, taking one of the foldable chairs the dorms provided in every room. She placed it close to Catra’s left side before sitting down with a sigh, rubbing her head. The brunette eyed the other girl as she was still rubbing her face and groaning a little.

“You… okay?”, it was a stupid question. How many people felt okay after vomiting?

“Yeah… I shouldn’t have that many drinks… It’s stupid.”

“I thought you didn’t drink? Did they make you?”, Catra asked with a frown.

“Let’s just keep it with _peer pressure_ , but I’m glad I left early before it could get any worse.”, Adora said, gazing away as she still rubbed her arm.

It didn’t feel right to Catra, knowing this girl had been drinking probably against her will but it wasn’t her place to point that out. Instead she looked back to her double screens and drew out some sketchy lines for a billboard design. 

“You probably think I’m some kind of pushover, huh…”

Catra had looked back so quickly to Adora that she could swear she had ruptured a muscle in her neck. Rubbing the actual sore place as she watched the blond with a risen eyebrow. She was cute but Catra couldn’t get a hold on how her thoughts worked, yet. 

“Do you realise how much bullshit you tell me?”, she said with a laughter. “I think you went out with some terrible people. They’re the ones to blame. You don’t seem like a pushover, mind I even think you can lift me without a prob-“

 _Too much, that was too much._ Adora was looking at her with such warm smile after her surprized look had crumbled when Catra had started speaking.

“Whatever, don’t worry about what I think, it doesn’t matter and even if it did, it’s not bad what I think about you so… Drop it, okay?”, the brunette added with a wave of her hand as she watched Adora.

The blond shithead had a smirk on her face. Eyeing Catra as she leaned on the desk, closer to the brunette as the smirk stayed in place. Catra could see she was still a little drunk but not as much she wouldn’t know what she was doing. The brunette didn’t know what to do with that information, if she was glad with Adora still being a little intoxicated or not.

“You don’t think bad of me? You _like_ me, don't you?”, making Catra groan and push a hand in the blond her face to get her out of her personal space.

“I do _not_ like you! You’re just… not a bad person and I don’t think of you like that or weak or… _whatever_!”, her face all flustered as she could feel the other laughing against her hand before she pulled it away.

“I like you too Catra, you’re fun to be around.”, Adora said as her laughter faded away, eyeing her with those deep blue eyes.

The brunette just hummed as answer, not wanting and not knowing how to respond to it anyway. Adora had come closer and it hadn’t gone unnoticed to Catra that she hadn’t backed off again. It seemed like the blond meant what she said, she actually seemed to like and enjoy Catra’s presence. Well, that doubled the list of people that actually wanted Catra around. 

“What are you even doing? I don’t get much about computers really…”, Adora asked as she poked the pad Catra was using to draw on. 

“I’m designing a made up cooperation’s advertisement to be shown on a billboard. It’s for a class project. We have to draw out the composition, choosing the colours and making it so it will fit the size of a billboard. That’s why we have to bring in different scales as we draw it out. It’s not that hard but, yeah, we need to practise it.”, Catra told as she had taken the computer mouse to scroll between different files to show Adora.

“So you’re an artist?”, she asked with a soft warm voice.

“Not really but you can call it like that. I do make stuff of my own. I actually wanted to go in Game design but I don’t think I can handle that level…”

Catra looked to her left only to see Adora had been staring at her face all the time instead of the screens. The face the blond was pulling must’ve been the same of Catra, almost like she was longing for something. A blush washed over their faces as they turned to the screens. This situation was so unreal to the brunette, almost like she was caught in some kind of sappy love story. 

“You seem talented enough for me to go in game design but then again, this comes from someone who can’t work with computers nor can draw. Stick figures in Paint are the best I can do.”

They chuckled at that comment before getting silent again. The blond cleared her throat as she shoved the chair back, making Catra eye her again. 

“Thank you, Catra, for taking care of me it was… embarrassing but I’m glad it was you that helped me. I’ll try to sleep it off now, see you tomorrow?”

“Anytime Blondie. Get some rest, I’ll do the same and yes. I’ll see you tomorrow.”


	4. She Ra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> November has come. Catra is on her way for her volleyball training when she walks into Adora and friends.

It was halfway November, the weather was getting really chilly and Catra _hated_ it. Wrapping her scarf around her face as she walked to her bicycle, hands covered in gloves and her feet already freezing. People tended to laugh at her, how she couldn’t handle cold but the joke was on them whenever summer hit them. She could wrap more blankets around her in winter, they couldn’t take off more clothes in summer.

She just had half a day of lessons, making it possible for her to have some training with the other girls in the gymnasium early that day. They had a match coming up next weekend and every minute they had to train, even with half the team, they would use it. Catra was too early, making her ride slowler, watching her surroundings as some Blink 182 played through her headphones. 

Near the gymnasium she saw the tall blond girl.   
Yes, _the_ tall blond girl because there was only one tall blond girl she would recognize from the back. Just from her body posture, even underneath all those clothing, and the way she walked. It was a little scary actually how Catra seemed to know all this. 

“Hey Adora.”, she said in a smug like voice.

It was indeed Adora but to her horror, two other also looked around as Catra had stopped her bike only inches from the blond. The brunette immediately recognized the young man walking with her. They hadn’t talked about Benjamin yet, or Bow as Adora called him. The girl next to her with the pink hair was the one from the pictures. Gwen? Gwyn? It was a long and difficult name and somehow Catra had also forgotten what her nickname was because apparently everybody had nicknames.

“Catra! Are you going to the gymnasium too?”, Adora her face had lighten up like fireworks when she realized who the weirdo in the scarfs was. 

“I got volleyball training, what about you?”, Catra asked as she only eyed the blond.

Something that hadn’t gone unnoticed to the other two as they had starting smirking, elbowing the blond between them. Adora looked a little puzzled, the idiot, before realizing what they meant. Blushing a little she introduced her companions to Catra.

“Oh right, this is Bow my brother and Gwyneth my best friend. Guys, this is Catherine.”

“Just call me Glimmer, people tend to remember that better than my actual name.”, Gwynt- Gwendoline- Gwyna- whatever, the pink haired said and so Catra didn’t even bother to try to remember her actual name.

“It’s nice to finally meet you Catherine! We’ve heard so much about you but somehow you’re never around when we visit.”, the guy with another funny nickname said. What was up with these guys?

“Please, nobody calls me Catherine.”, a shiver ran through her spine as it made her think of her foster caretaker. “Catra. And really, what did she tell about me?”

“Much, but let us go inside first, otherwise I’ll have to do double warm up.”, Glimmer said as she bounced in place.

The brunette descended her bike and walked the last few feet to the gymnasium. They waited for her to put away her bike and together they got welcomed by the warmth of the gymnasium. Getting off her scarf and gloves, Catra stowed them away in her training bag before elbowing the blond.

“So, you didn’t answer me, what are you doing here? Football season is out now right?”, no she hadn’t looked up information about football. Maybe. A little.

“I’m here for them. They both play soccer and in winter they have a little competition indoors. I had nothing else to do so I’m here to support them.”

“You mean laugh at us as we can’t hit bodies like in your cruel sport?”, Glimmer said and only now Catra noticed the British accent.

“Football is not cruel! It’s just less for pussy’s that is.”, Adora teased what got answered with a punch in her shoulder by the pink girl.

“And so you play volleyball, you have a game today?”, the boy asked as the two other girls bickered about their sports. 

“No, just training, we have an upcoming game this weekend. It’s important and I should get changed really.”, Catra said as she teared her gaze from the blond.

“Good luck and in which hall are you training?”, he asked next.

“In three B I guess, why?”

“No reason.”, his devious smile made her doubt that.

Catra waved at the others as she left for the changing rooms.   
Most of her team could make it that day what meant they could have a full blown practice. Their trainer, miss Harper our how they called her, Netossa. She got her nickname as she would have the bad habit of hitting the top of the net when she served. In one of her final games, that had helped their team to the victory as the opponents had been taken aback of the floppy ball just falling down over the net, gaining them a crucial point.

The brunette was stretching as Netossa talked about strategies of their next match. Catra felt good, more then good actually and from the moment they started their warm ups she knew it would be a great training. As they practiced spikes, she hit every ball so good that even their libero had difficulties getting them. She hoped she would have this form for the upcomming match.

“Okay girls, we’ll make two teams and have a practice match. Three sets.”, the trainer said before blowing on her whistle.

They teamed up, Catra being their regular setter and captain had to play all three sets beside being exchanged when she had to serve. It wasn’t like she was bad at it but being that far away from the net wasn’t a favourable place for a setter. So that was the time for their power server to show her talent.

Catra’s team was winning although the other's were also on fire. All the girls where in top shape that training and gave them a boost for the weekend. As they played, many people came to the tribunes to cheer them on or just look out of curiosity. The brunette had gotten used to it, ignoring whatever they were screaming and guiding her team to victory.   
Until she heard her name.

They had just started their last set, having a draw after loosing the second one with 28-26. She hadn’t expected to hear her name, at all. Nobody actually because all of the team just stopped for a moment. Luckily they hadn’t been in the middle of a point, Starla was just about to serve. It didn’t take long to see the person where the sheer had come from. Not only because Caatra knew who she was looking for but the fact Adora was standing at the railing of the tribune, waving at her was a big give away.

“Look at that, Wildcat has an admirer!”, one of the girls cooed, making all of them laugh.

“Shut up and let’s play.”, she grunted as she looked to the net, her hands behind her head for the serve.

The joyful cheers of Adora kept her on edge. It wasn’t a bad thing, she wanted to show the blond how good she actually was in her sport. It was just very new to have someone shouting for her. Halfway the set, another pair of voices added up to the cheers. Eyeing them when there were serves, she could see all three looking in awe to her team. 

At some point Catra couldn’t help but instead of setting to one of their spikers, she just tipped the ball over the net. She could’ve easily passed to anyone but there was nothing more satisfying to see the blockers going to the ground as a weak ass ball got tipped over. Her team cheered, the other groaned and cursed at her of the dirty move. The brunette threw a smirk to Adora who had cheered the loudest in amazement. 

All of that hadn’t gone unnoticed to her team, making them tease and joke at her when they wrapped up their training. Her team had crushed the last set, making them win with 16-21. As Catra laid on the ground to stretch she saw the trio on the tribune leave. Netossa gave all of them some things to work on before their last match but overall she was very proud of them. 

“If you keep this up, we’ll win for certain!”

There was a good atmosphere when the girls started to clean up their training ground. Shirts got collected to be washed. Balls where tossed over the net into the basket while some took their drinking bottles. Catra had taken a mop to clean the wooden floor.

“Hey Catra.”

The voice had come from so close, startling her and making her jump almost as high as a wing spiker. If Netossa had seen that, she would’ve been impressed at how easily she had made that jump. Turning around she saw a grinning Adora, without her friends.

“Fuck Adora, you scared the living shit out of me! Don’t creep up to people like that.”, Catra said as she looked around to see her snickering teammates. At least the blond had the decency to look sheepishly.

“Call it payback for that one time in the kitchen.”, she said as she showed her already healed finger. “We saw you play! You were amazing!”

“Yeah, I noticed you were… loud.”, Catra said as she scratched the back of her head, almost dropping the mop.

“Oh, weren’t we allowed to cheer?”, she sounded genuinely worried.

“No! I mean yes, yes you were allowed. I’m just not used to people cheering for me.”

“You don’t have family that comes to your games?”

_Bullseye_

“No.”, Catra said with a little snarl. 

She hadn’t meant to come off this mean but it just happened. It was a sensitive thing to talk about and something that she didn’t want to do right here. Adora was clearly taken aback by her snippy comment, making the brunette relax as she placed a hand on the blond her shoulder.

“I’ll explain it in the dorms, not here.” 

Catra didn’t want to start all over again with Adora, not now they had a starting friendship. They hadn’t talked that much the last weeks, having both many assignments and Catra even being in another state for a while for one of her classes. It had only been since November they had been hanging around more often. Mainly in each other’s room or the kitchen. 

Luckily Adora seemed to relax too, making her nod in agreement before Catra had to hit the showers. Normally she would wait for most of her teammates to leave but this time she was in a hurry. Changing quickly she had almost put her shirt on inside out. When she left the changing room, she was greeted with the blond again.

“Where are your friends?”, Catra asked first as she started to put on her scarf and gloves.

“Oh, they had to leave early, having dinner with her parents or something.”, she waved a little as they walked. 

“I didn’t know they had something going on?”, Catra said surprised.

“Neither do they. It’s actually funny to watch them, being oblivious and all.”

Catra just shook her head and smiled, knowing Adora was just as oblivious as the others. It seemed like three idiots had found each other. They walked to Catra’s bike as they had a little talk about the three friends. They seemed really close and honestly, she envied them. 

“Well, I’ll see you in the dorm.”, Adora said, making Catra look questionable at the blond.

“You have to go somewhere before heading home?”

“No? You’re just going to be quicker with your bicycle.”

…  
Catra could feel how some of her braincells just died in that moment.

“You honestly think I would let you walk alone to the dorm? You know we can walk together or I can lend you a ride.”, she patted on the back of her bike where she normally placed her training bag. 

Another sheepish look on Adora's face made clear she had indeed thought Catra would ditch her. 

“Me-awtch Adora, I’m not that rude!”, she said a little hurt as she clenched her chest. 

“Cat puns huh, that’s actually cute, even for you.”, Adora winked as she stepped closer to the bike. “Will you be able to hold me or should I drive?”

“Don’t underestimate me blondie. Hop on.”

Adora was a tad bigger then herself with a bigger muscular built. Catra had never known she was into women with stronger builds until she had met two special women with that kind of built. Not that Adora was ridiculously muscled, it was just very noticeable for Catra’s eyes it seemed.

Catra was a good cyclist, she had carried many people on the back of her bike and Adora wasn’t that heavy actually. Catra felt relieved, not wanting to have a bumpy ride with Adora after her earlier snap at the blond. This time she wasn’t as cold to ride as she had extra weight in the back. Even pulling her scarf down halfway.

They didn’t talk all the way, there was too much wind anyway and Catra had to concentrate not to change into a puddle as she was melting of both the effort and the feeling of Adora’s arms around her waist. It was stupid and ridiculous but it felt like they were burning around her. For a moment she even thought the blond was pressing a hand against her stomach, as in to feel what was beneath all her clothing. 

At the dorm she stopped, taking a deep icy breath as she let Adora get off first. Catra laughed as she saw the blond rubbing her rear end. It was no fun sitting at the back she knew. Still snickering she placed her bike in the foreseen spot at the dorm, locking it before following Adora inside. 

“Thanks for the ride.”, she really was way too sweet.

“Don’t sweat it. I’m starving… You want a pizza too?”, she asked the blond as she walked up the stairs, taking off some layers of clothing.

“Pizza?”

“You know, the big round oven baked dough with tomatoes and meat on top of it.”, the brunette joked as she walked into the kitchen first, waving at the others.

“Ha ha ha, I know what pizza is.”, Adora said with a sarcastic laugh but her warm smile gave away she was actually amused. “I just… Well, I don’t eat fast food in the middle of the week. I’m not allowed of my trainer.”

“That’s bullshit. You’ve seen me today, do you think I would perform even better if I denied myself a delicious pizza?”, she asked Adora as she closed the refrigerator. “Watch what you’re going to say next, miss Ra.”, Catra added as she saw the devilish smile on the blond her lips.

“No, you were amazing today and I can’t imagine you performing any better!”, her voice had sounded a little fake, teasing the brunette. “I think you’re right, the hell with it I’ll get a pizza too.”

The others had just watched the two interacting with each other, not saying a word themselves. Lonnie had thrown a knowing look to Catra before they left to their upper floor.   
The brunette pulled out her phone as she scrolled through the menu of the deliverance before handing it to Adora for her to choose. Absentmindedly she had followed her to Adora’s room, already taking place on her bed. 

“I’ll take a Peperoni I think.”, the blond said as she gave back Catra’s phone to make the call.

Adora started to change in comfortable clothes as the brunette was on the phone, a little distracted with what happened in front of her. By the time she was off the phone, the other had changed and took her place beside the brunette. Maybe she should change too in front of her, just to pay her back.

“So… I think you were going to tell me something about your family but before you do, I would like to tell you about mine.”, Adora jumped immediately to the point. “Almost everybody knows already but somehow I haven’t told you yet.”

Catra tilted her head a little as she felt a sting in her chest, knowing she would be one of the last to know whatever she was going to tell her now. Adjusting a little, Catra pulled her legs onto the bed to sit crossed in front of the blond. 

“I’m adopted. You probably noticed how Bow and I don’t look anything alike. His fathers have adopted me after already having four sons of their own. I never knew my parents and… I’ve had a difficult time accepting that. I’ve wanted to tell you earlier but it was never a good moment. And it seems like you have some struggles about family too?”

Adora had made the right assumption about Catra. Had she come to that conclusion just by Catra snapping at the gymnasium? Or had she already heard something from Lonnie and the others? Either way, Catra felt relieved to have heard her story first because she knew how Adora would relate to hers then. Not wanting to talk about her own, she picked in on Adora's story first.

“I didn’t know? It does explain you and your brother. Then you’re the only female Ra in the family?”, Catra asked with a grin. “You’re like the _She Ra_.”, she added, making the blond laugh a little.

“Yes, I’m the She Ra, has a nice ring to it actually. Lance is going to regret he didn't make that pun first.”, Adora chuckled about, what Catra suspects to be one of her father’s. 

“I’m also a foster kid.”, Catra dropped, her smile vanishing a little. “Only, I never got adopted. I was raised in a foster home with one caretaker that acted as our mother but she… Well, she wasn’t that great at it actually.”, the brunette said as she started to scratch at her arm, a nervous tick that showed it’s ugly face whenever she thought about miss Weaver. “I don’t like talking about it and family is like unknown to me, neither do I have enough friends to call them family. Maybe Scorpia could be like a sister to me?”

Adora had listened to her and carefully scooped closer, first she had just laid a hand on hers but slowly she had pulled the brunette closer into a hug. Catra leaned into the blond, enjoying the embrace and wrapping her arms around Adora’s waist. Even now her hair smelled like her coconut shampoo. 

“Don’t worry, you don’t have to talk about it anymore but whenever you feel like it, I’ll be here. We can look out for each other so nothing bad can happen.”

“You promise?”

“I promise.”


	5. Scream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ice had been broken, the two girls growing a little closer to each other. Trying to close the little cap that was between them...

That had been the moment some sort of click fell between them. Not because they both were orphans, although it helped for them to understand each other, but because they knew how to respect each other’s boundaries. As the night went on, Adora did as promised by not asking any more about Catra’s foster live. The brunette could fill a night by talking about that alone, she had done it before with Scorpia and it had left her like a mess for over a week. One day she would give the blond the same information, just not that night.

At first they had awkwardly let go of each other. Well, it was awkward for Catra as she wasn’t used to hugging anyone beside Scorpia. Adora had cupped her face for a moment while a warm smile played at her lips. The brunette could feel how her heart flustered as she watched the blond for a moment, both silent. 

“So, Bow and Glimmer? They, euh, play soccer?”, Catra tried to diffuse the tension, mostly _her_ tension.

Adora took away her hand slowly, her fingers lingering a little longer at the touch of her cheek and Catra could feel how she had wanted to press her head against Adora’s hand. How she had wanted the warm touch to stay. 

“Yes, Glimmer is from Britain and she will argue with anyone that football is actually soccer. Her parents moved over to the United States ten years ago, her father was a trainer of one of the soccer teams in Washington. Now is Micah trainer of the national team where Bow plays for. His wife, Angella is actually trainer of the team Glimmer plays in.”, Adora smiled as a little sigh escaped her lips. “Those two are like water and fire at moments.”

Catra had been right about the accent, a win for her. She could also imagine the pink one being a little fierce from time to time, only by seeing how she had interacted with Adora when they had been walking to the gymnasium. Glimmer seems to be the kind of person Catra rather would love or hate, no in between.

“They’ve met each other at soccer practice, immediately becoming friends. After some weeks, Bow started to drag her to our home and it seems like he has a great taste in friends. Glimmer is one year older, she had taken care that Bow and I could join her dorm last year.”

The way Adora talked about the pink girl, how she smiled made the brunette a little suspicious. She recognized the smile, it was the same as she had when she talked about Scorpia. Adora had made clear the pink one and her brother had something going on, without them knowing that was. It shouldn’t be like that but it was reassuring to the brunette, knowing Glimmer was off the hoock.

Catra felt her phone vibrating, a notification told her the delivery was at their door. The brunette started to get off the bed, grabbing her wallet and as she wanted to walk outside she noticed how Adora followed her. Looking over her shoulder she said, 

“I can carry two pizza’s alone, She Ra.”, that one was going to stick.

“I know, I was just going to pay you.”, Adora chuckled as she took her wallet as well.

“Don’t be such an idiot, you can pay next time.”

Somehow that made the blond a little flustered. Catra winked at her before she darted downstairs, trying to wrap her head around Adora’s reaction. She had not much time to think about it as she reached the door. Paying the delivery guy and tipping him as much as her wallet let her. Scorpia had scolded her many times for paying so much for the two of them while they both knew Catra was struggling with her student loan debt. 

Nevertheless, it hadn’t stopped her to pay for her friend from time to time and she wasn’t going to let it stop her now with Adora. With the two boxes she went back upstairs to the third floor. Not even knocking on the door, she just barged in to find Adora sitting back on her bed, her phone in her hands to distract herself.

Catra gave the box with peperoni to the blond as she took place beside her, water coming in her mouth by the sweet smell of pizza. Adora crunched her nose as she watched the brunette opening her box. 

“Oh god my room is going to stink like fish for days!”, she exclaimed as she waved away the smell.

“Your room stinks even without me eating fish here.”, Catra retorted, getting a cushion in her face as response.

“Who even eats fish on pizza?”

“There is nothing wrong with it!”, the brunette said with a high voice. “People need to get off my back because of it, dammit…”, she mumbled as the blond started laughing. 

They fell silent beside making some satisfying noises as they ate their first two slices of pizza. Smiling at each other from time to time, both realizing they had been hungry as hell. For someone who wasn’t used to eating pizza, Adora seemed to be devouring it quit quickly. She had started her third slice by the time Catra was halfway her second. 

“I really loved seeing you playing volleyball. I think I’ve never seen you so serious and happy at the same time. I don’t know a thing about volleyball but it seemed like you ruled the court.”

Catra felt a dumb smile appearing on her lips as she bite down her food. Adora seemed to know where to hit her soft spots or she remembered her soft spots as Catra had already given that away in their first, real, conversation. 

“Thanks… I’ve worked hard to get this far. Eventually they rewarded me to be their Captain.”, she said with a little shrug as if it was a small thing.

But Adora, who played a sport herself, knew how much it meant if a team makes you their captain. So her reaction didn’t disappoint the brunette. Almost chocking in her pizza as she inhaled, admiration all over her face while she punched Catra’s shoulder playfully. 

“Captain?! That’s amazing!”

Catra couldn’t help but look a little smug as it was, indeed, amazing. She had played for the Horde since she started college. Being a promising player before she even had attended the try-outs. Catra had learned how much more serious the team had been from what she had been used too. It had helped her grow and like the sport. By the start of their third year, she had been promoted to their captain. 

“That does explain you yelling and bossing around the other players. I assumed you were always that bitchy.”

The blond had a way of appraising Catra and immediately dragging her down to earth but in a fun way. The brunette couldn’t help but love how Adora could do both without hesitating. Catra hissed at her comment, punching her back at her shoulder.

“Make more such comments and I’ll be bossing you around, idiot.”

Adora smirked at her as she took another bite of her pizza, keeping their eyes locked in what now seemed a sexual intended moment. Swallowing down her food, Adora licked her lips before she spoke, putting Catra on an edge.

“I’d like to see you try, kitty.”

Was that… an invitation? If it was, Adora would’ve realized too as she started laughing, trying to get the tensed atmosphere to disappear. The moment was gone and Catra cursed herself for not acting on it. Adora was a little bold but she didn’t seem to be the person to take the lead. Good thing Catra was, if she wasn’t too flustered that was. 

Catra looked away from the gorgeous blond and tried to eat some more of her pizza without loosing her shit over the boldness of Adora. She could hear the other snicker as they were silent once more. The little shit was enjoying this, wasn’t she? Eyeing Adora she could see the blond was doing the same, locking eyes once again. 

Both grinned before they started laughing, feeling flustered as they both were aware of the tension hanging. Adora shoved her box aside and laid down, her head resting in Catra’s lap. Never mind, it seemed like the blond could take the lead if she wanted to. Still a little chuckling, Catra looked down at Adora. 

“Thanks for… I don’t know, just for being around and not hating on my weird ass guts.”, Catra said as she scratched the back of her head, not looking down.

“I like weird.”

“You’re weird for liking it. There is only a small list of people actually liking me.”, Catra scoffed, feeling her face heating as she carefully wrapped an arm around Adora.

The blond tensed for a moment by the touch but relaxed quickly, even laying a hand on her arm and rubbing her thumb in circles on Catra’s arm. It made the brunette relax even more, closing her eyes for a moment as a soft humming left her lips. Absentmindedly she had started playing with Adora’s long hair before she looked down, seeing Adora’s flustered face who started chuckling again.

“You’re one messy eater.”

Adora reached for Catra’s face, wiping away some sauce at the corner of her mouth. Adora’s finger lingered a little too long at the brunette her lips as their eyes locked.   
Catra knew this was another opening, another invitation and this time she couldn’t let it slip. Leaning in closer she felt Adora’s hand cupping her face. Bless her flexibility for being able to get close to the blond her face as Adora was still in her lap. 

They stopped midtrack when a phone started buzzing. Catra had wanted to ignore it but the moment was gone. Adora got up, almost hitting their heads as she looked at Catra’s lap. It took a minute for the brunette to realise it had been her phone that was buzzing. Taking it out of her pocket, cursing in her head as this was the biggest pussy block she had ever witnessed. 

“It’s… my foster home.”

Catra looked puzzled from the phone to Adora, who shrugged and seemed to share her worry. Why would they even call her? She had left the home when she had turned eighteen. She hadn’t seen or heard from miss Weaver in almost three years. For a moment she thought about putting it away, ignoring the call.

“Maybe it’s urgent?”, Adora her words were the little push she needed to answer anyway.

Taking the call with her birthname. The person who answered wasn’t miss Weaver. It was a man who spoke calmly, asking if he was disturbing her. She lied as an unpleasant feeling washed over her. Why would someone call with miss Weaver her phone but not herself? 

_“Miss Weaver had been ill for a long time, it seems she hadn’t told anyone but today she has lost her fight. I’m sorry to bring this news, we know you spend your whole life with her. You’re mentioned in her will. Take your time and come over when you feel ready. The funeral is next week. I’m sorry for your loss miss.”_

Catra almost said nothing, just nodding while making a humming noise before thanking the caller and put down her phone. She could feel how her face was drained from blood, the room spinning a little as she started to take deep breaths. Adora had covered her mouth before reaching out to take the brunette in a hug. She must’ve heard.

Tears fell down while she struggled with her absurd feelings. Catra had never loved miss Weaver, never called her a mother but she had been the only mother like figure in her life. She had wanted to tell her so many things, show her how much she had grown without her help. Without her harsh words and lack of love. Catra had wanted to rub it in her face, how she hadn’t become anything like the bitter old lady. 

And now, she was gone. The old fucker hadn’t even told her she had been sick. She just left with a middle finger in Catra’s face and a mention in her testament. Not even a goodbye with actual words. Not even _a_ last word. She had taken so much from her, even this. 

Catra didn’t realize she had started sobbing and screaming while Adora held her close. She buried her fingers in the back of the blond, probably hurting her. The screams went louder, alerting the other students who came to look. Catra didn’t say a thing, grabbing on Adora for her dear life as her vision went blurry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little angst because I'm a sucker for that. It will get better, at some point... Stay tuned!


	6. Walls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: mentioning of drug abuse, depression like feelings and suicide (not explicit!) 
> 
> Catra has a difficult few days after loosing her mother like figure, getting back in old habits. Nobody seems to get through to her as she pushes everyone away. But their was one stubborn blond who won't let her suffer like that.

She hated how people looked at her, how they stopped talking and just watched her. Their faces folded in that look everyone gives you whenever you’ve heard bad news. Nobody knew what to say, how to handle the situation so every time Catra walked into someone, she would get the awkward look. Making her avoid them at all cost, barely ever coming down to the kitchen and eventually locking herself away in her room.

At the other side of all this, people let her be and she wanted to be left alone. Let herself drown in sorrow as she tried to give the dead of her only mother figure a place. It was weird because she wasn’t sad about her passing away. For that, she had lost all her cares years ago. It was the way she had left Catra in such miss Weaver-like way that it hurt. Not telling her she had been sick but at the same time showing she had cared enough to mention her in her testament. Even leaving her some money.

What the fuck was that even? What a way to leave your foster kid you had taken care of for eighteen years. The old lady was probably snickering in hell, knowing how she had left and what kind of turmoil it had caused for Catra and some other foster kids she had taken care of. 

Five days had passed of Catra isolating herself. As miss Weaver was her guardian, Catra could be excused from school and other obligations because of her passing away. And the brunette was using the fullest of that by staying in her room. Only getting out at ungodly hours to get something to drink. Her room was stuffed with empty beer cans and at some point she even called an old dealer. Catra had regretted doing so immediately, throwing away the stash she had bought only to dig it up a few hours later.

She was slipping away in old habits and she knew it was bad. Catra told herself she would go to her psychologist after the funeral. At the moment all she wanted was to be alone and feel sorry for herself before she could work back up to being okay. Drink away her misery and smoke until her brain went numb enough for her to sleep, ignoring the calls she got from Scorpia or the knocks on her door from Adora and others.

The funeral was within two days. At some point she had said she would go but started doubting if she would indeed attend it in the end. Catra didn’t want to go but she also wanted to see the lady, maybe even poke her to be sure she was indeed dead. Would they allow her to touch the body, she wondered as a knock came from her door. It was past midnight and she ignored it as she had done for the last five days.

“Please, Catra, open up. I got some comfort food.”, Adora spoke but she got no answer.  
“I promised Scorpia I’d check on you. She’s been worried sick and so am I. I know you have dozens of beer cans in your room and we all could smell the weed you’ve been smoking.”

Catra didn’t move an inch as she watched her ceiling. She couldn’t care any less what they thought. For all she knew they could all leave her forever. Who would want her anyway? Not even her own guardian had wanted her so why would anyone else? Maybe it was for the best if she just stayed in her room, forever until they had to get her out because of the unbearable stench her body would leave. 

“Okay, I’m sorry Catra but I have to do this.”

Her voice had sounded determined and for a moment it was silent. Eyeing her door a little curiously she waited until there was a loud bang on her door. Her numb brain and body needed another bounce on her door before it started moving or reacting at all. Getting out of her bed she went for the door as she shouted.

“Are you mad?! You’re getting yourself hurt!”, the brunette said as she opened the door.

Immediately the blond placed a foot at the door so Catra couldn’t close it again. She had seen Adora angry once, after she had cut herself in the kitchen but that look was nothing compered to the _glare_ Adora was giving her now. 

“I don’t give a fuck!”, first time Adora cursed and if it hadn’t been in these circumstances, Catra would’ve thought it was hot, “You’re in no position to be worried about my wellbeing while we have to stand aside, letting you suffer alone! You. Will. Accept. Help. Now.”

Furious, that was the closest word that could describe Adora right now. Furious and scary at the same time. Catra felt how she pulled her shoulders up as she took a few steps back while the blond was shouting at her, coming inside her room at the same time. Catra knew she had a very good point but she wasn’t going to admit that. On contrary.

“Why won’t you just let me be? Why would you even give a damn how I feel? We know I don't matter! _You don’t know me_!”

The words would’ve probably hurt a lot if Adora hadn’t been worked up already. The blond gave her a hard push, making her land on her bed. If Catra hadn’t been drunk and high, she would’ve pushed back but her body was too numb and really, she couldn’t blame her for doing so.

“I got some news for you, _Catherine_ ”, awtch… “but I’m not leaving you alone, whether I know you or not. I want to get to know you, I want to help you and you matter to me! I’ve talked with Scorpia a lot and you can hate me for it later but I won’t let you languish while I pass by your room every single day without doing anything about it!”

An angry and scary Adora shouted and pointed a lot. Her hair was a little messy and her face flustered red by agitation. She also was the kind of person that can’t get angry without crying herself it seemed. Catra had been, literally, thrown into reality as she took heavy breaths, watching the blond raging with kind words. Because, that’s what it was. Adora was only angry because she wanted to help but Catra didn’t let her.

No more words came, the blond was taking heavy breaths herself as both were silent for some moments. Moments became several seconds and even a minute. Even if Catra had wanted to tell something, her mouth was too dry and her throat too horse to produce any sound. As the adrenaline left the blond she took some steps closer before falling to her knees in front of Catra’s bed, taking the brunette’s hands in hers as she watched them.

“Please, Catra, I beg you… Let me be by your side. You don’t have to suffer alone. We all care about you, even Bow and Glimmer and they don’t know you, at all.”

Slowly Catra pulled her hands from the other as she laid down on the bed, curling up like a foetus with her back to the blond. She felt so vulnerable and she wished Adora would just leave her to be. She didn’t understand, she would never understand. 

Her bed dipped as Adora seemed to sit on it behind her. More movements happened but Catra had lost the little energy she had to even look over her shoulder. A strong arm wrapped around her waist as she felt the warm body of Adora pushing against her. Her lips buried in Catra’s wild, brown hair as Adora pushed her other arm in the cavity of her neck. Unwanted, the brunette started crying again, softly this time as she melted against the strong, warm body of her floormate and friend. 

At some point, the two must’ve fallen asleep because when Catra opened her eyes again she heard the little snores of Adora in her neck while her body was a little cramped by laying in the same position. Her window told her it was already the next day as some sunlight started to pear through. 

_Tomorrow_

Tomorrow would be the funeral and she was not ready to face that day at all. Heck, she wasn’t even ready to face today and the flight she had to take to get in Nevada. Groaning she moved some of her limbs and as reaction she heard Adora waking up, tensing for a moment before relaxing. Catra thought for a moment to pretend she was still asleep but she had already too many regrets of her behaviour that night and the last couple of days. So she laid her hand on Adora’s thigh behind her, to make clear she was indeed awake without saying a word.

Adora got a hold of her hand almost immediately, softly squeezing it before running a thumb over it comfortingly. They stayed like that for another five minutes without saying a word. Catra couldn’t stay silent forever so as she took a deep breath, she turned around to face Adora. They both looked a little messy, the brunette more than the blond but still. They had looked better.

Adora cupped her face as she leaned her forehead against Catra’s. She could feel how tears started to form again, blinking them away as she tried to relax in the intimidate touch of the blond. After some moments, Adora moved her head and placed a soft kiss on Catra’s forehead before sitting up as her hand ran through Catra’s hair.

“Try to get a shower Catra, you’ll feel better and after that, we’ll talk okay?”

Catra just nodded, knowing there was no way she could escape the blond. She would literally barge into her room to get to her. Taking some fresh underwear for the first time in four days and a towel, she did the little walk of shame to the bathroom. The mirror showed her an awful image of herself with great bags under her eyes and a face that had fallen inwards because of the malnutrition. Her hair was greasy and she could finally smell herself. How Adora had been able to fall asleep next to the brunette, it was a miracle.

She took a long shower, sitting down on the stool she had offered Adora once. Warm water helped washing away all her thoughts and feelings. Almost feeling numb but without the help of alcohol and drugs this time. Catra stayed like that for ten minutes, just sitting as she leaned her head back against the wall before she would actually start washing herself. Out the shower she took care of her hair, brushed her teeth and to her relief she looked a lot better. 

Catra opened the bathroom door at the same time Adora walked out of the brunette’s room with a bag filled with trash. She could see it was mainly filled with empty beer cans. A weak reassuring smile was shown on Adora’s face as she nodded.

“You look much better. I’ll be right back and... don’t lock the door, okay?”

Catra gave her a nod back, watching how the blond turned around to walk downstairs to place the trash in the bin outside. A smile played at Catra's lips as she listened to the heavy footsteps of Adora. Something so stupid, so familiar was what she had needed to feel a little happiness. As asked, Catra went to her room without locking her door. Everything had been cleaned by Adora and she even had taken away the weed it seemed. Catra didn’t mind, it was for the best.

She had taken her phone out, deleting all missed calls and messages before opening a new one to Scorpia. Sighing she let her fingers linger above the screen, not able to touch the letters to form a message. There was nothing she could say that was enough but she started with something she rarely ever did.

Catra: _Sorry. And thank you. Thank you for believing in me and sending the rogue blond to my room. She managed to break down my walls and snap me out of it. I know you guys talked and I’m glad you did. I’m so sorry for all the worry, for all the mess. I promise I’ll call you when I’m ready. Thank you Scorpia and I love you._

Almost immediately she got a reply before a second one was added.

Scorpia: _Omg I’m so glad to finally hear you! NEVER do that again!”_  
Scorpia: _I’m just glad you’re… ‘fine’ and that Adora managed to reach you. She’s a good girl Wildcat, don’t let her slip away. You deserve happiness too. I’ll give you your time, for now, just don’t shut me out again okay? And I love you too Catra._

With a smile she placed her phone on her bed, sitting to the other edge against the wall, leaning her head against it and enjoying the cold coming through her hair. Shortly after she found herself in this position, Adora barged back in with something to eat and drink. She closed the door behind her before taking place on the bed too, offering the plate. Catra was not hungry so she took the soda to have at least something in her body beside the intoxicating goods she had taken in the last four days.

“I… I messaged Scorpia.”, Catra said after finding her voice. Adora just nodded as she gazed at her hands.  
“Thank you for… this… You didn’t have to but you did and I appreciate it.”

It made the blond look up, her face still worried but a smile was pulling slightly at the corners of her mouth. Adora rested a hand on Catra’s knee while she looked how the brunette took another sip of her drink before she decided to speak too. 

“People do care about you, Catra. All of us here in the building. We even got messages from the Horde, all of them wished you good luck and they miss you. You’re not alone and you _matter_.”

Catra nodded, not realising how many people had indeed seemed to care. She had been pulled down that black hole once again, forgetting to look up at the light that had been there. Always been there. The brunette pulled up her knees, wrapping her arms around them as she sighed again.

“Scorpia has probably told you a lot but… This isn’t the first time I crash like this.”, she eyed the blond who nodded, indeed knowing. “Miss Weaver was my guardian, foster caretaker but like I said, she wasn’t a good mother figure. She always made me feel… unnecessary and when I left the home for the first time, I felt so insecure that I drifted off in these dark thoughts.”

She didn’t want to think about it but somehow she thought it would be good for Adora to know. She wanted to be the one that told her although Scorpia already had done so. The blond didn’t stop her, she scooped closer and sat beside her, leaning a little against the wall as she laid a hand on Catra’s thigh. The intimacy gave her mixed feelings of comfort and a little excitement, knowing it was the comfort Adora had wanted to bring. 

“Scorpia and I had been in love but I shoved her aside, I saw things that weren’t there and I’ve hurt her so much. I failed in loving her, I failed my classes and I just felt like a failure overall. I didn’t want any help, I just wanted it to… end.”, Catra felt the little squeeze of Adora’s hand.

“But I started to accept help, Scorpia made me feel wanted although she knew I wouldn’t give her what she wanted. So selfless, I’ve never seen someone so selfless as her. Giving and never taking. If it hadn’t been for her, well, you know.”

“It all was well in the end and I got better in being myself, accepting help and even change. This year was already hard for me with Scorpia leaving but you… It seems like you’re even better then her.”, she admitted out loud, daring to even smile at the blond who looked touched by these words.  
“Miss Weaver was awful and I don’t really mind her being dead.”, it was harsh but Adora didn’t react on it, “It’s just… She managed to leave me behind with another mixed feeling of hate and doubt. Mentioning me in her will but not even letting me know she was dying? All these questions she would leave unanswered? She was a hateful bitch and she probably wanted to drag me with her.”

There, it was all out and as Catra had known, it was a real relieve. Adora had been a great listener, letting the brunette just talk and being present. The blond took back her hand before wrapping it around Catra’s shoulders and pulling her in a hug. 

“You’re strong, you’re wanted and loved. She’s gone and I’m sorry she left you like this but this was the last time her hurting you.”

“Thank you…”, Catra said before being silent for a moment. “I don’t want to go to the funeral and at the same time, I have to. For closure.”

“If you want, I can accompany you so you don’t have to be alone…”

Catra looked up to the blond. Adora, sweet Adora who she had known for less then two months. The girl living across the hall, who had feared she was hated by Catra and had almost barged through her door to make sure she was okay. 

“Why are you like this? Why would you do so much for _me_?”, self-doubt, it wasn’t going to vanish overnight.

“Because I feel like you’re worth it.”

It was such stupid, simple answer and it gave no information at all but it was enough. Catra couldn’t help herself but leaning in to the blond. Her hands gripping at both sides of Adora’s face as she placed her lips on hers. She would always remember how soft they had felt that first time, how she had tasted and how Adora’s hands had left goose bumps on Catra’s body when she touched her. The little hitch in Adora’s breath before she hummed in Catra’s mouth, deepening the kiss and eventually having a little, heated make-out session.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told you it would get better at some point!


	7. Care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adora does as promised, acompanying Catra to the funeral. She's the best Catra could ever wish for and even more.

She had no other words but to call the last weeks an emotional rollercoaster. After Adora breaking down her walls and even being able to comfort her, Catra had tried to be less distance to her. Anyone else still had to wait for her to open up more. Catra had a valid reason to try with Adora as it seemed their friendship had overgrown to something else. The two girls hadn’t talked about it as they had left the same morning to California. It seemed like Adora was a girl of her word, going with the brunette to the funeral while she normally had classes.

Their journey had been a little awkward where Catra couldn’t help but sleep. A lot. She was emotionally and physically drained. Besides that, she hated flying and had to take some medication that knocked her out the whole flight. At some point she had woken up, leaning against Adora’s shoulder while she was reading a book for school. 

The blond had taken care of Catra, comforting her whenever she broke down in cries or screams. Getting food because the brunette wasn’t going to eat otherwise and above all, being there when they attended the funeral. It had been a sober one with not many people. The coffin had been open, showing off her pale, old face. Catra could almost hear miss Weaver laugh and scold at her for what she had been wearing or the company she had brought. For a moment, the brunette had wanted to slap the old, dead face.

She hadn’t, she wasn’t that psycho. Catra did touch the body when they had the time to bid their goodbye’s, Adora standing a few respectable feet away so the brunette could have her moment. She had squeezed her mother-like figure ice cold hand, reassuring she was indeed dead and not pranking. Catra hadn’t found the voice to say anything so she just had stared down before letting go and leaving. 

The two had stayed another hour, Catra talking to some of the other orphans miss Weaver had taken care of. Most of them she had shared a room with, almost every single one of them had some kind of scars because of the old woman. They all agreed on one thing. She hadn’t been a pleasant person but she had been the only one willing to take care of them as their parents hadn’t. The truth hurt and Catra could see how it had made Adora uncomfortable.

“I… don’t know what to say. I’ve heard what her other foster kids had said about her. She was…”, Adora spoke as they walked back to their motel.

“Awful. You can say it, I won’t be hurt by it.”, on contrary. 

“Yeah, awful, indeed… I’m glad you turned out to be a much better person than she was.”, the blond said with a soft, warm voice.

Catra had always envied those who would try to support others in every moment, like Adora did now. Some spoke comforting words for the sake of comforting but when the blond did, it sounded like she meant it. They weren’t hollow words, they touched you so softly and deep that you had no other choice but loving the person that had send them your way. 

Catra had just given her a weak smile to in response of her compliment. She didn’t feel like talking at all, and so they were silent. The walk to the motel was a few miles. Catra was glad they hadn’t have to pass the foster home, she wouldn’t be able to see it now or explain it to Adora. 

The brunette took a deep sight, enjoying the less chilly weather in Sparks, Nevada. For a moment she recalled some joyful memories of her past here, making her look around a little more. She had biked down these roads so many times. She knew, if she would take the next turn than she would reach the little playground where she had lost her first tooth. Catra didn't know why the memory came to her mind, shaking her head a little. 

As she started to reminiscence, she felt the light brush of Adora’s hand against hers. At first she thought it had been unintentional, not paying too much attention to it until it happened a second and a third time. Looking at her side where the blond was walking, she saw Adora had come closer, her eyes fixed on the road in front of her as a blush started to play on her cheeks, knowing Catra was watching her. 

It was such stupid, little gesture. It shouldn’t make two twenties blush like little children as they finally took each other’s hand.   
You know those cheesy love stories where the protagonist would tell you how it feels like their hands fitted perfectly? And how you would read it with a roll of your eyes, almost gagging? Catra would’ve been one of those persons and she hated to admit that she now knew what those authors had meant.

It was just holding hands but at the same time it felt so comforting. The warmth of her hand radiating to Catra’s while Adora’s thumb rubbed the back of her hand. Their fingers had intertwined without even really thinking about it. It made Catra’s heart fluster just by the fact Adora had wanted to hold _her_ hand. She felt like a nine year old kid again, happy with her lost tooth so she could get a coin from the fairy. Only this was real. 

They reached the motel in silence, only letting go of one another the moment they had to open the door. Walking by the reception, nodding to the person bidding them a goodnight, before going to their room in silent. They hadn’t spoken a single word but the heavy tension between them spoke for itself. Adora had been the one reaching the door first, opening it to show the little room with two one person beds. Their bags with toiletry and fresh clothing for one night, tossed in a corner after arriving. 

Catra closed the door behind her before walking over to the blond who had turned around to eye her. Adora had probably wanted to say something. Some more comforting words with that pained, worried face of hers but Catra couldn’t handle it right now. She didn’t want to hear her speak nor did she want to see her face. 

To get that result, she just kind of threw herself in Adora’s arms as she cupped her face and kissed her lips. The blond wasn’t that surprised, relaxing almost immediately in her grasp as she kissed Catra back. The brunette hadn’t stopped walking, pushing the taller girl to the back of the little room until she hit the bed, tumbling over. Adora had a bewildered look on her face but rolled with it anyway, guiding Catra to sit on her lap by placing her hands on the brunette her hips.

Catra promised herself not to go too far. They hadn’t talked about their last kiss. They hadn’t talked about _them_ at all and she knew they were in a weak position. Catra being emotionally wrecked and Adora being the one getting closer to comfort her. There could’ve been mixed signals, feelings that would disappear when they got back into their normal lives. Not that of the wounded and the healer. 

Nevertheless, she couldn’t help herself but tastes Adora’s lips again, making the blond lay down beneath her. Catra had her hands placed on the bed, on both sides of the blond her head while she bowed down to kiss her. Adora had one hand trailing down from Catra’s face to her shoulder, down to her arm and eventually taking her hand, making them stop kissing as Catra watched her. The blond brought their intertwined hands, kissing Catra’s softly before cupping her face with her free hand. 

“You really are a beautiful person, you know that?”

At first, Catra thought it was a weird thing for her to say in that moment but at the same, it had been just what she needed. Making her teary-eyes once more before laying down, her face buried in Adora’s chest as she wrapped her arms around her, wanting to feel the safety and proximity of the blond. Who did as expected, hugging her back as Catra let out a few sobs. 

She calmed down after a few minutes but not moving away, wanting to stay close to Adora as they laid in her bed. Eventually the blond started to shift, getting up as she looked down to Catra, caressing her face as she smiled. 

“Let’s get ready to sleep, it’s been a heavy day.”, she stated correctly.

And so they did. Changing in their pyjama’s before getting to the bathroom to brush their teeth. Catra had been too tired to even progress the fact how it had just happened so naturally, like they’ve been doing this for years. They eyed each other via the mirror, smiling a little as toothpaste almost ran out their mouths. Catra was done earlier, leaning against the sink as she waited for Adora to be done.

“Why don’t you go to bed?”, the blond asked after spitting out most of the toothpaste.

“Because I have to pee, idiot.”, she pointed at the toilet who was also in the same small bathroom as the shower and sink. 

For some reason that made Adora snort as she rinsed her mouth with water before looking in the mirror to check her teeth. It took so long and Catra only realised she was teasing her when she ran some water to just kind of sprinkle her face with it. The smug smile was the giveaway. 

“Come on! I’m _not_ peeing with you in the same room!”, Catra said as she gave the blond a little shove.

A smile had appeared on Catra's lips before joining Adora's laughter as she was wiping her face with a towel. Catra really felt like pissing her pants in that moment while the blond just stayed in place. When their eyes locked Catra could see that warm, caring smile again. Adora stepped closer, pecking her lips softly before leaving Catra to do her business.

Catra wanted to know what the meaning of that had been. She hadn’t minded, not at all but it had been different to their other kisses or interactions. Adora had that warm look over her, the one she had given her ever since Catra had broken down and still, it had been slightly different. She would even call it like she had looked… relieved. 

Flushing the toilet before she left, Catra saw that Adora had shoved the two beds against each other. They gave each other a sheepish look but Catra wasn’t going to argue about it. They had been on the same page from the start it seemed and who was she to stop Adora for being cute? Laying down on one of the beds before the blond followed her quickly. Adora pulled the light string, darkening the room. Catra’s heterochrome eyes adjusted as they searched the blue’s of the other. 

Before she could, Catra felt the soft touch of Adora's hand on her face as if she had been searching where she was in the dark. Hesitant for a second, the brunette decided to scoop closer. Having a little fight with the blankets and the edge between the two beds. Adora started chuckling as she helped with the blanket and laying on the other end of the bed to make some space for Catra. 

Catra sighed in the nap of Adora’s neck as they wrapped their arms around each other. The proximity, the intimacy, the warmth. It calmed her down, smiling against the blond her collarbone, her head resting on Adora’s arm. In that moment, she tried to forget everything that had happened the past seven days. It wasn’t like she could actually forget but for once, they were pushed to the back of her head as she enjoyed the moment.

“Thank you.”, she whispered to the blond.

“It’s all I could do, Catra so no need to thank me.”

“Yet, you could’ve just let me be in my room instead of breaking me out and even flying to Nevada with me.”, Catra added as she peaked up, their noses brushing slightly. 

“It seems like you’re an idiot too, Catra.”, Adora chuckled, making the brunette huff.

“You’re the idiot.”, she retorted as she angled her head to kiss Adora.

They were both too tired to do anything more beside pecking each other’s lips before snuggling against the other. Catra felt safe in the arms of the blond, not wanting to let go for a long time until she had to turn around to get some sleep. Her back still close to Adora, reassuring herself she was indeed not alone that night. 

Their flight back to Washington had almost been the same like the outbound flight. Catra had slept most of the time due the medications she had to take. They did talk more on their way to the airport, even laughing from time to time. It seemed like they had more in common then Catra had first thought. She could feel how she had an idiotic smile on her face from time to time as she watched Adora. There was no denying it, she liked the blond. A lot.

But somehow, they didn’t talk about it, yet. It seemed like they postponed as Catra had been through a lot for now. And she was actually okay with it, having her fun and innocent times with Adora for the time being while at the same time, she wanted to know what to expect. So she didn’t bring it up for now.

“You know, I really am going to miss you next week.”, Adora had said with a sigh, making Catra look at her as they took the bus from the airport to the dorm.

“Why?”

“Isn’t that obvious? Because I like your company?”, Adora answered with a flustered face.

“No, I mean why would you have to miss- ooooh, right, you have that exchange course in New York.”

With everything happening, Catra had totally forgotten about the blond being away for a week. Catra would rather have the other around but she could live without Adora for a week. She had been living without her for all her life until now so she could manage a week, right? It did make the whole ‘clearing out what we have’ thing a little complicated. Catra couldn’t bring it up now, she would have to wait. 

“You don’t have to be all flustered about it.”, Catra said with a soft scoff as they sat down in the bus. “I like you company too.”, she had wanted to sound cool but the blush gave so much away, making Adora smile at her.


	8. Images

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra thought, being apart for a week would put their developing relationship on hold. Instead, it seems to deepen out a little more.

She _did_ miss Adora, she couldn’t help herself but glance at her phone every five minutes. They had been sending all day long until Adora had gone silent shortly after saying she had to attend a congress. The blond would be coming back tomorrow and Catra couldn’t longer deny the fact she was longing to the other. Her blue eyes, soft words, warm smiles, her kisses. 

_Adora_

Catra had been a flustering mess ever since she had returned from the funeral. The emotions, the hurt was still there but pushed away in the back of her head because of all the more happy developments in her life. Everybody could notice, from Scorpia to Kyle that barely knew her, she had even gotten a message from Bow to let her know that his sister couldn’t stop talking about Catra. It was so surreal after all what happened and it scared her. Catra expected some kind of fall back, something that will wipe it all away. That this was just some kind of bet, a game or a mistake. 

It sounded stupid and she knew it was stupid but still, an itching feeling that pressed on her chest was present every time she smiled, thinking about the blond. Catra was still hesitant to bring up the subject to Adora, struggling between wanting to have reassurance that they were indeed more than friends or hearing the blond had another point of view that would break Catra’s heart. So she hadn’t brought it up, yet and neither had Adora and it was messing with her head from time to time.

Her phone buzzed and Catra had probably never grabbed something so quickly as she had grabbed her phone in that moment. It wouldn’t be that bad if she hadn’t been in the kitchen with the other students. All of them smirked at her as she started grinning at her phone. Only when Catra looked up she realized all the eyes pointed at her, making her face flush red as she started to groan and walk away. Their good hearted laughter making her smile nonetheless.

Adora: _Congress is over, we had a quick dinner and finally back at the hotel!_  
Catra: _I’m surprised you survived that long without any food, She Ra_ 😉

She didn’t get a respond right away while she counted the hours. It must have been nine o’clock now in New York and knowing Adora (which she did), she would be tired as hell. Catra wouldn’t even be surprised if the blond wouldn’t answer at all anymore. Laying her phone aside the brunette sat down at her chair, trying to watch some classes she had missed last week. It didn’t take long for her attention to be diverted by the pop-up on Facebook, Adora’s name blinking in the little window.

Catra felt how warmth flooded her body, flowing to her cheeks and her loins as she watched the picture send to her. Looking over her shoulder as to make sure she was indeed alone in her room before Catra clicked to enlarge the picture. 

It didn’t show much but the innuendo was more then clear. Catra ignored the three moving dots, knowing Adora was going to add something to the picture but for now, she enjoyed the little piece of heaven she had received. 

In the picture was Adora (of course), laying in what seemed to be her undergarments on the top of a bunkbed. Of what Catra could see, she was alone. Her pale face was flustered, her blond hair spread over the cushion and her shoulders, still a little wet of the shower she’d probably just taken. One hand held the phone to take the selfie and even if that arm was a little blurry, the bulky muscles showed. Or wait, was she flexing her bicep a little? It didn’t matter. ( _It did_ ) 

Catra’s heterochrome eyes scanned the rest of the picture, at how Adora’s other hand was laying lazily on her chest, as if she was going to move her hand down to touch her breast. It was probably not the intention or maybe it was? It was, she concluded as she watched Adora’s face up close. Her lower lip a little sucked in as some teeth showed biting it. Her blue eyes watching from underneath a little fluttered eyelids, directly at the camera.

The brunette was just… staring at the picture as her heartbeat was risen dangerously high. She had known Adora was a little bold shithead but this was a new level of bold. The burning feeling between Catra’s legs just grew the longer she watched, a hand slowly going down as this was better then any fantasy she ever had. Her attention went to the text that had appeared in the chat, making her smirk.

Adora: _The other’s are out, not making that same mistake again… Wish you were here._

If it had been a guy sending this, Catra would’ve been grossed out. It was a stupid line to say, cheesy and so overused. They would expect girls to answer that they wanted the same thing, to lay in their embrace but in most cases girls didn't want that.

Now, Catra could only agree and god, she wanted to lay in those strong arms. She wanted to push them above Adora’s head, pin her on that bed and kiss her way down the blond her neck, maybe biting a little. Catra would push a leg between hers, she would want Adora to feel good as she discovers every spot on her body with her mouth. 

Adora: _Euhm… Catra? I know you’ve seen this, please answer me because I’m getting nervous and uncomfortable now…_  
Catra: _YES!_

The brunette needed to take a breath as her hands trembled a little above her keyboard. What... could she say? Did Adora expect her to make a picture too? Were they going to sext…? Catra wasn’t used to anything like this. Pickup a girl at a bar, make out, bring them to your place, fuck and let them leave. No phone numbers exchanged, no hard feelings, nothing. This was _very_ different.

Catra: _Jesus you look so hot… I wish I was the one biting that lip._

She had pushed enter, almost regretting doing so. Catra walked to her door, locking it so nobody could disturb her before getting back to her chair. The three dots were moving again and she felt like exploding. This was no fantasy of hers, this was really happening and Adora had started all of it. Why was she so blessed?

Adora: _I wouldn’t mind… What else would you want to do?_  
Catra: _And here I thought you were an innocent idiot!_  
Adora: _Don’t make this awkward!_  
Adora: _Somebody told me you like… spicy things so…_

Catra didn’t have to think who had said that to Adora. It made it both awkward knowing Scorpia had given Adora some tricks but at the same time she thanked the big white haired woman for doing so. 

Catra: _I do indeed, this is… a very nice surprise._  
Catra: _Fuck Adora, I want you here, right now. I’d treat you like a princess._  
Adora: _Go on _  
Catra: _Can’t I show you tomorrow?___

__It was a risky question and it took a moment for Adora to answer, giving Catra nerves again._ _

___Adora: Definitely, but give me something for tonight too._ _ _

__Catra her fantasy went all over the place, she knew all too well what the blond meant and what she was probably doing _right now_. Jumping out of her chair she looked around, hesitant in what to do. Eventually she threw her shirt on the ground, pulled her pants out as she tried to ignore how _stupid_ she must look. Her excitement pushed her to go on, taking a picture and sending it to Adora._ _

__The brunette sat down on her bed, covering herself with her blankets as she frowned at her picture. She was no model, she barely ever took any kind of picture of herself let alone these kind of pictures but she was kind of proud of this one. Adora had seen the picture but didn’t answer right away. Catra was getting nervous as she watched herself in the photo._ _

__You couldn’t see her face, only a toothy smile as she had taken the picture from above. Her dark, freckled skin only lighted a little by her desk lamp, throwing long shadows behind her and on her legs. She was wearing green boxers, her legs a little crossed to show off her slim figure and hips. More up she had wrapped an arm around her breasts after taking off her bra. It didn’t show much but just enough she hoped to drive the blond crazy._ _

__And it did._ _

__Adora: _fjekzalgjrekl_  
Adora: _Fuck Catra_  
Adora: _You won__ _

__The brunette laughed, her face still flustered as she answered._ _

__Catra: _Mind your language, She Ra, you can only use that F in combination with my name when my face is between your legs tomorrow.__ _

__Had she crossed the line?_ _

__Adora: _That’s a deal. Now, if you don’t mind, I get myself cleaned a little and hit my bed for real._  
Catra: _Deal. And I’m going to take a loooong shower. What a pity I can’t take my phone with your picture with me :3_  
Catra: _I’ll have to remember every pixel of it then…_  
Adora: _Here I thought I would put you on an edge…_  
Adora: _I’m looking forward to tomorrow Catra. Sleep tight xx_  
Catra: _Good night Princess xx__ _

__After they ended their talk, Catra did as she had promised and took a shower. Her phone laid on the sink, she had been looking at the picture for so long that whenever she closed her eyes she would be welcomed by a half-naked Adora looking seductive to her. Catra had never been good with her imagination for this kind of stuff but this time, it didn’t take long for her excitement to flood over as she was moaning softly in the shower. It hadn't been a long shower like she had expected but it had been the best in a long time._ _

__Waking up the next day had her nerves racking up. She took another shower, trying to empty her head as it got filled with the picture again. Catra wasn’t the one to get up early but she hadn’t been able to stay in bed much longer. Adora’s flight would land later in the evening, what was way too many hours for her to wait. Her day went by slowly, Catra even spend a couple of hours in the kitchen talking to Kyle._ _

__About two hours before Adora would arrive, she got a message from an unknow number. Raising an eyebrow she opened the message as she had been eating some Chinese food._ _

___Unknown: Hey Catra, this is Glimmer, I got your number via Bow. As you probably know Adora is landing later today and Bow and I will pick her up. If you want, you can come along too?_ _ _

__Catra was, pleasantly, surprised by the message but somehow she felt like Bow was behind this idea._ _

___Catra: Hey Sparkles, thanks that would be nice of you!_ _ _

__The brunette grinned as she added the new number with the name Sparkles attached to it._ _

___Sparkles: … Don’t._   
_Catra: What? :3_   
_Sparkles: You’re lucky Adora loves you… We’ll pick you up in thirty minutes. Be ready._ _ _

__It was just a way of saying but Catra her heart skipped a beat at the L word Glimmer had said. The idiot must really talk a lot to these two, as they even suggest that Adora loved her. Fear itched again, embracing her heart and giving her a hard time breathing normally. This was what she wanted, eventually, but she was so angsty about it too. Catra didn’t want a repetition of what happened in the past._ _

__The brother and friend arrived as promised thirty minutes later. Bow had rang the bell, looking a little surprised when Catra had opened the door immediately. His face changed into a wide grin, hugging her as he started talking. Catra couldn’t help but tense in his embrace as she followed him to the car. A big, red SUV with Sparkles behind the steering wheel, eyeing her from a distance._ _

__“Have you told Adora you’re coming with us?”, Bow asked as he opened the door for her._ _

__“Oh no, let me-“, the boy almost smacked her phone out of her hand, smiling apologetic to her._ _

__“Sorry, don’t text her! She will love the surprise!”, he was so… energetic._ _

__“Who says she will be glad to see the stray cat?”, Sparkles said as she started driving, a grin on her lips as she watched Catra via the rear mirror._ _

__“Oh, jealous she won’t be all head over heels for you, Sparkles?”, she teased back and luckily, the pink haired girl laughed genuinely._ _

__“I don’t want her to be that happy with me, she can have you.”_ _

__They went silent, all three of them smiling as Glimmer drove them safely to the airport. It felt good, knowing Adora’s friends kind of approved of her being close to their sister and friend. Adora had probably gone over the top in talking about Catra, to give her such a good impression with the two. The brunette only hoped to keep it that way._ _

__Glimmer parked the car and the trio entered the airport. It was Bow that guided them to the gate where Adora would come through. It was still over half an hour for her flight to land. The airport was crowded but in a pleasant way. There were many movements but she didn’t feel enclosed by all bodies and trolleys. There was noise but not too overwhelming, more like a buzzing. It helped her to ease her mind a little._ _

__“Did you get her a gift?”, Bow asked to break the silence._ _

__“No? Did I have to?”_ _

__“Oh no, I was just wondering.”, the boy said with a warm smile._ _

__“I don’t even know what she would like to have.”, Catra said honestly._ _

__“Anything, really.”_ _

__Catra knew what she was going to give the blond later that night but that wasn’t something she was telling Bow. The brunette couldn’t help but smirk, looking away as if she was reading the signs so the two others couldn’t see her face. As she did watch the signs, she noticed that Adora’s flight had already landed. Notching at Glimmer her wrist, Catra pointed it out making the pink girl and Bow squeal in enthusiasm._ _

__After another fifteen minute wait, the gates opened with travellers from the flight. More people had gathered where the three youngsters stood, welcoming their beloved ones or picking up their clients to bring them to their next destination. Catra bounced a little on the ball of her feet, getting nervous until she saw a familiar blond ponytail._ _

__Bow and Glimmer shouted at her, waving excitedly and getting the same reaction from Adora as she approached, a single trolley following her. At first she had only eyes for her brother and friend until she looked over their shoulder to see Catra. Surprise overwashed her and… tears?_ _

__“Catra!”_ _

__“Hey Ad- _oof_ ”_ _

__A pair of arms got wrapped around her neck, almost throwing the brunette out of balance, her face buried in blond hair. Smiling Catra returned the gesture, pulling Adora in closer and inhaling her scent. It felt so good, even the always aching feeling of fear didn’t show up that moment. Catra felt whole, as if _she_ had come home instead of Adora. _ _

__“I missed you.”, Catra whispered before she pulled herself out of the blonds embrace._ _

__Adora just smiled, wiping away the tears that had formed in the corner of her eyes before leaning in, wanting to kiss her when Bow and Sparkles ruined the moment. Catra had thought they had done this on purpose but their stupid, innocent faces told her they had just wanted to hug their friend too. Adora looked as if she wanted to say sorry but Catra just showed her a smug smile, winking and enjoying how the blond flushed red immediately._ _

__The four of them talked a little about what had happened the last seven days, as if they hadn’t all been texting with Adora every day. Catra took over the trolley of the blond, placing it in the back of the car while Bow paid their parking ticket and Glimmer starting the car._ _

__“I missed you too.”, Adora said with a sheepish smile as if they hadn’t been interrupted._ _

__Catra took advantage of the moment, pulling Adora closer at her waist to kiss those lips again. A soft, satisfied moan left the brunette her mouth as her hand grabbed Adora’s hip tighter. She felt how the blond relaxed in her grasp, giving in fully to their kiss until Bow returned with a lot of noise. They had tried to look casual but the glances Bow and Glimmer gave them showed clearly they _knew_. _ _

__The two sat awkwardly far away from each other, eyeing the other from time to time with a little smirk plastered on their lips. Catra knew, the moment they’d be left alone they’d attack the other as a wild animal. The brunette wouldn’t mind a bit if that happened, wishing Sparkles would drive a little faster._ _

__“So, have you already asked Catra?”, Bow spoke, startling the brunette a little, eyeing Adora with a puzzled look._ _

__“I was going to ask today.”, Adora said with a meaningful look at her brother._ _

__“What are you going to ask me?”, Catra being nosy as always._ _

__The siblings threw another glance at each other, unspoken information being exchanged in the moment in what seemed Adora looking a little frustrated and Bow apologetic._ _

__“Well, it doesn’t matter, I can ask you now.”, the blond tried to play it off cool but failed as her cheeks were burning. “Do, euhm, do you have any plans for Christmas?”_ _

__The question threw her a little off, blinking a few times before actually forming some words._ _

__“Euhm, Scorpia said I could come over to her place.”, she saw the disappointment in the ocean blue eyes, adding quickly, “Why did you ask? I mean, I’ve spend the last two Christmas’s with her so… I don’t know… What did you want to ask?”_ _

__“Oh, it’s no big deal. It’s just, our father’s said if I wanted to bring you over that you were more than welcome.”_ _

__“Yes.”_ _

__She had blurted it out, making the two sitting in the front laugh out loud. Adora turned bright red as a sheepish smile showed on her lips._ _

__“Best Friends Squad is having Christmas together!”, Bow exclaimed as he hugged an arm around Glimmer, who protested a little as she was trying to drive the huge ass car._ _

__“Please, don’t tell me this is how you call this group?”, Catra said with a groan, all of them just nodded and it seemed like the brunette just had to accept. She did, smiling widely as she stared out of the window as a hand carefully intertwined with hers._ _


	9. Mara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the last run to Christmas when Catra's gets to know some more about Adora's past.

Apparently Christmas was a big happening with the Ra family, something the siblings had made clear from moment one in the car as they drove back from the airport. Adora and Bow had started talking about all what they could do, what to buy their dads and brothers. It was fun to see the blond being so hyped about something so stupidly as a holiday. That night the two siblings talked on and on, leaving Catra and Glimmer as spares who just looked at their two dorks rambling on.

“You’ll get used to their energy, at some point.”, the pink girl had said with a smile.

“Yeah? Because I don’t feel like that will happen anytime soon to me.”, Catra said as she eyed the blond with a smile.

They had taken place in the lounge of the dorm, each with a drink in their hands and Adora’s trolley in a corner of the room. The other students had welcomed Adora back, asking how she had experienced New York. Catra couldn’t help but feel a little annoyed how everyone was crowding around the blond. Somehow she had hoped to have Adora for herself that night but not only Bow was claiming her all the time, other’s mingled too. 

“If you stay long enough, you will.”, Sparkles said with a little threat in her voice. 

“I’m planning on staying, if that is what you want to know.”, Catra took a sip of her beer.

“Adora is loved by many, you must’ve already noticed, but somehow she chose you Catra. Adora doesn’t have good experiences with girlfriends and I don’t want to help her out with _another_ broken heart.”

“Do I have to feel threatened by you, Sparkles?”, the brunette wasn’t amused by the way the other talked to her but she did understand her concern. 

“Yes.”

Catra couldn’t help but have a wide smile on her face. She had been afraid of her feelings for some time, afraid to loose another friendship, afraid to not be committed enough but after seeing Adora return from her trip she was sure this wasn’t going to be like with Scorpia. 

“I like her a lot, Glimmer”, the seriousness in her voice must’ve hit the pink girl as she eyed her intensely, “I don’t want to see her hurt, just like you, and I will do everything I can to keep her safe.”

Catra had spoken as her eyes were plastered on the smiling face of Adora, who was talking to her friends and brother. It was like a heavy weight was lifted from her chest as she had spoken the words out loud. The itching feeling had disappeared, she had found peace in her feelings. Catra wanted Adora, she liked her. 

_I love her_

It might’ve been frightening if she hadn’t just heard from Glimmer that Adora had already made up her mind. _Adora is loved by many, you musy've already noticed, but somehow she chose you Catra._

“Good, get ready to be overwhelmed with a lot of love and hugs because you’re part of the Best Friend Squad now.”, Sparkles said as she took Catra in a hug, placing a kiss on cheek.

“Please. Don’t.”, she deadpanned as she wiped her cheek, making the pink one laugh. “How long do you know them anyway?”, she asked out of curiosity. 

“Two years, we all meet in the same dorm and Bow plays for my father.”, she smiled as she eyed the boy, a smile Catra knew all too good. 

“How long have you guys been together?”

“Who?”

“You and Bow?”

“Pfff, w-what? Bow and I?”, she laughed uncomfortably, “No, we’re just best friends.”

“Adora was right. You’re idiots.”, Catra said with a smirk as she took another sip of her beer.

The night went on and she could see how the blond was starting to get tired. They threw some glances to each other from time to time, both knowing what they wanted but none of them dared to take the step. Catra was even yawning herself and it hadn’t even been passed midnight. The other students hit their rooms one by one and eventually Bow and Glimmer followed. Bidding their goodbye’s at the front door, Catra stood behind Adora as she waved at the two. 

Alone, at last. 

The brunette grinned tiredly at Adora as she turned around to face Catra. They closed the little distance between them, Catra wrapping her arms around Adora’s waist as she got a pair of arms around her neck. The blond leaned her forehead against the other, the two just dumbly smiling at each other for a moment. 

“You sure you want to spend Christmas with us? I know we can be a lot sometimes and Glimmer…”

“Jesus Adora, I wouldn’t have said yes if I hadn’t want to join your weird family.”, she said as she rolled her eyes, their bodies still close to each other. “And I think Glimmer is okay with me. We had… a little talk.”

“Oh please, don’t tell me she threatened you.”

Catra opened her mouth to answer when she heard footsteps. The brunette didn’t see the pained expression of Adora as she had moved away because someone was approaching. Looking to the stairs, Catra grabbed Adora’s hand as in to drag her to follow while she answered.

“Yeah, she did threaten me.”, the brunette chuckled.

“She shouldn’t-“

“I know and so does she but she loves you and I didn’t mind. Beside, I think Sparkles and I are cool now.”

“Sparkles?”

“Sparkles.”

“No way she accepts that name.”

“Nope, but it's not like I'll stop calling her that."

They reached the third floor, both talking on now about Adora’s trip although they had been in touch every day. Catra could feel how at ease they both were and still, there was an unspoken tension between them as they brushed their teeth, throwing glances at each other in the bathroom mirror. She had been longing for the blond but somehow, the moment was gone and she knew nothing would happen anymore that night. 

Catra had said goodnight, wanting to leave for her room when Adora stopped her. A little surprised she looked from the hand holding hers to the blond her face. Adora was blushing heavily, looking away from Catra and she couldn’t believe how such strong, beautiful woman could look this vulnerable. 

Smiling at her, Catra closed the distance and pulled Adora a little closer. A hand reached for the blonde her neck to balance herself as she tiptoed to get to those lips. Adora gave in pretty easily, kissing back with a sigh as if she had been worried to kiss Catra. Why?   
Adora pulled back first, smiling before pecking one last time the brunette her lips. 

“Good night Catra.”

“Night, see you tomorrow.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next few weeks were chaotic to say the least. The two didn’t spend much time together, mainly because their schedules didn’t let them. Catra had been promoted on her job as waitress to work late night shifts. More people came to the bar, they were also more drunk and gave more generous tips. It wasn’t exactly a pay raise but money had started to come in rather rapidly. By the time she would be back, Adora would be asleep.

They texted a lot, in classes and at work. Whenever they had a moment for themselves, they would spend the hours talking away about everything. Catra started to grow into the snuggles, getting comfortable around Adora and being the dork she was. At some point they even had a video call together with Scorpia. Knowing that the little amount of friends Catra had, got along with each other meant the world to her. She would receive multiple messages from Scorpia how she totally approved of Adora. 

It was a couple of days away from Christmas, they would leave for California where Adora and Bow lived the next day. Adora had a little breakdown, trying to finish some assignments as she wouldn’t be able to work on them when in California. Catra laid in the blond her bed with a book, pretending to study but gazed above the cover to eye the blond. It was kind of cute to see Adora all freaking out about some stupid assignment. She had gotten to know the girl in the last months and she was a perfectionist. Whatever she was freaking out about was just because she had found a point that must’ve been a comma and now she had to re-read everything. 

Drama à la Adora. 

Catra tapped her foot a little, stopped pretending she was studying and just eyed down the blond. Her hair wasn’t in her usual ponytail and at some point of the day, she had forgotten to put back on her pants. Catra hadn’t minded at all so why would she even tell Adora to put on a pants? So she could hide those strong thighs of her? It was a waste of hiding pure art. Snickering a little as the blond grunted, scrolling through her assignments when she cursed.

“Nooooo I don’t have time for this!”

Catra looked at her, curiosity spread across her face, sitting up and wanting to walk over when she heard the sound of an incoming call. Staying in her spot on the bed she watched how Adora answering the call, placing a smile on her face that was a little tense. Immediately Catra could hear two exited male voices. 

“Adora honey! We’re not disturbing you right?”

“No, it’s okay, I’m just trying to finish some school work. What’s up dad?”

“We just wanted to plan the last things for Christmas! We’re so exited to meet this Catra girl, she seems lovely.”

Adora turned bright red in the moment. She glanced to Catra, who was had a wide smirk on her face, before turning back to the computer screen. The brunette could hear how Adora's head was trying to find a way to keep the awkwardness as low as possible. Telling them Catra was in fact in her room, wouldn’t help at all but not telling them meant the brunette would be able to hear everything.

Catra was enjoying this too much. She scooped closer to the blond as she stayed out of the eye of the webcam. Adora swallowed as she talked to her fathers, her eyes darting to the brunette from time to time that threw her a wink. She almost fell into a laughing fit when she turned even redder. 

“Well, we just don’t want the same thing happening as with Mara.”, one of her dads said, making Catra raise an eyebrow.

“Dad, I-I don’t want to talk about that!”

“I know honey, Mara was a good girl and we loved her very much but you guys had just gone too fast. You were so devastated, we just don’t want it to happen again.”

“It won’t okay!”, Adora snapped before pinching the bridge of her nose. “Sorry, I didn’t meant to… It’s just… Don’t talk about Mara when we come over? Or, don’t talk about her ever again. I have to go, I have to finish these assignments. I’ll see you tomorrow, looking forward to it and I love you.”

She closed the call, silent in the room as Adora glanced to her desk before getting her head up to look at Catra. The brunette just kind of smiled, waited for the blond to say anything but it seemed like she needed time to find words. Catra sighed as she walked to Adora, pulling her chair to the bed so they both could sit down. Catra laid her hands on the blond her knees as she watched her flustered face.

“You… never talked about Mara?”, Catra started before smiling. “You don’t have to but… well, maybe now is a good time?”

Adora groaned, throwing her head in her neck, staring at the ceiling and refusing to answer. Catra thought she would feel some kind of anxiety but she didn’t. Glimmer had already said Adora had some bad experiences with ex-girlfriends so it was no surprise one of them would be mentioned at some point. The brunette didn’t like to pushed herself so she hadn’t brought it up to Adora either. 

“I don’t like to talk about it.”, Adora finally mumbled.

“I understand but I’m a nosy bastard and I want to know who Mara is.”

“I hate you.”

“I hate you too.”, Catra answered what gave her another groan from the blond, who finally looked at her to see the brunette grinning. 

“She’s my ex. It… didn’t end too well.”, Adora sighed with a shrug. “We dated in our last year in high school, you probably know how that goes. We were young and so in love. I brought her over some times but somehow I was never invited back at her house. After some dates she got to me, telling me she wasn’t sure if this was okay. She was a nice girl but still finding out who she was and being gay wasn’t one of the things she was. Her parents were very homophobic and she wanted to rebel a little. Eventually we broke up and…”

Adora didn’t finish her story, she just went silent and shrugged as she stared at her hands in her lap. She had just told the story, something that still hurt but it wasn’t like she was still devastated from it. It helped Catra to have this information, knowing Adora had passed the most hurt of this Mara. Catra won't be some kind of rebound. Maybe that's why she wasn't worried about it. 

“I’m not Mara.”, Catra said, taking her hands. “I’m not going anywhere. I know very well that I’m gay and I’m too tired to play with your heart or mine.”

“I know… but somehow I just couldn’t bring her up to you, yet. I was going to!”, she added quickly.

“I’m not mad or disappointed. I knew you had some kind of bad experience with a girl so I just waited for you to tell me one day.”

“You knew?”

“You’re not the only one gathering intel with the other their best friends.”, Catra winked as the blond finally laughed again. 

“I feel stupid… It’s not like I feel something for Mara anymore? It’s just a sore spot in my life, something I want to forget.”

Catra nodded in understanding, something Adora would know by now as she had been through a similar situation with Scorpia. Eventually Adora got out of her chair to lean in, kissing Catra for a moment before getting back up. 

“I really need to finish this first.”, Catra nodded and picked back up her book to glance over it to Adora. 

It was almost weird nothing more had happened between the two of them and although Catra longed for the blond they didn’t rush anything. They only had little moments together, like that night, and somehow they had always something to do that had higher priorities. Now knowing that Adora’s last relationship had been a little rushed, she knew for sure Catra had to take the time with the blond. 

The next day they prepared for their trip to California later that night. Adora locked herself in her room, keeping Catra out as she was _too much of distraction_ from time to time. So when they finally got their stuff out of their rooms to leave for the airport, Catra couldn’t help but feel happy to know she would have the blond for herself for a couple of days. 

Well, she had to share her with her fathers, Sparkles, Bow and their other brothers.


	10. Family [M]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Christmas time and Catra doesn't know if she's ready for this or not. Definitely not when Adora adds up the amount of people being at the Ra's house. Catra somehow finds a warm, safe spot at the home as if she finally realises she had found herself a family within the arms of the blond. [M]

Overwhelming had been a little understatement of the Ra family. 

Catra had joined the flight with Adora, Bow and Glimmer and she had some regrets for doing so. Adora already knew the brunette was not fond of flying but the others were over the moon about it. Pampering her all the way, saying everything will be okay and Catra knew pretty sure that Sparkles was enjoying the fact the brunette was in such vulnerable state. Adora tried to be neutral between all of them but her eyes were too shiny to hide she wasn’t enjoying this too. 

Especially when Catra had to take her medications, making her all dizzy and sleepy. The joke was quickly on them, having their flight delayed and dragging Catra around to another gate. The airport was busy with all passengers trying to get to their families for the holidays. Or away from them, something Catra had done too when she still lived with miss Weaver. 

At the gate, all places on the benches had been taken after Catra had gone to the bathroom. She was wobbly on her legs and had insisted on going alone after the three friends had offered their help. The brunette couldn’t quite remember what she had said but it had kept them in place. When she returned, none of them noticed her at first. Only when she threw herself in Adora’s lap, getting a satisfying _oof_ sound from the blond and laughter from Sparkles and Bow. Catra had a drunk-like smile on her face as she watched the flustered blond.

“Catra, do you have to sit _right there_?”

“What? I’m not doing anything?”, Catra said with a chuckle, “Besides, this is the best place of the world.”

“You’re kind of annoying.”

“Nah, you love me and I know that.”, Catra winked as she caressed Adora’s face. 

The brunette wouldn’t remember that moment even if her life had depended on it. Neither did she remember how it went awkwardly quiet between all of them just before they announced the gates were opening up. Adora jumped up right, holding the brunette in her arms as if she was merely a child.

“Ha, you’re strong!”, Catra had wailed, pinching the blond her biceps and getting loud laughter from Sparkles and Bow.

The three friends managed to get Catra to walk into the airplane. They nuzzled her against the window were she slept most of the flight. 

_Most of it_

Catra woke up, her cheek cold because of the window and her neck hurt of the weird position she was in. Getting up with a groan she looked beside her, seeing Adora reading a book _again_. The blond was so deep into reading and listening to music, she hadn’t noticed the movements beside her. Catra poked her, getting a startled reaction that made her chuckle. 

“How much longer until we land?”, the brunette said with a yawn.

“Another hour.”, Adora answered after checking the clock on her phone.

An hour? Catra blinked a few times as she sat back, trying to get back to sleep but she already knew this wasn’t going to happen. Her medication had worn out and she had to survive another hour in this small, tin craft that was speeding through air, miles above the ground. 

_Fuck_

At first she tried to close her eyes, getting back to sleep but all the noises and movements kept her from getting anywhere near sleep. When the realisation hit her hard, she started to panic. Her nails scratched the armrests and her leg was twitching uncontrollably while she was just staring to the backrest of the passenger in front of her. It didn’t take long for Adora to notice how restless the brunette had gotten. 

“You’re medication is worn out, isn’t it?”, she stated correctly.

“Yup.”

She didn’t dare to look at Adora, starting to feel sick and cold sweat forming on her head and in her neck. Catra knew what would happen, she would throw up at some point and she hated to be this weak. There were even children on the plane, laughing and screaming so why would a twenty one year old woman like her be this weak? 

Adora took her hand and squeezed it as her eyes were plastered on Catra’s face. Finally she dared to turn around, meeting those ocean blue eyes filled with worry. The brunette managed to pull a smile on her face as she squeezed back, taking a deep breath. This was so fucking annoying. 

“I’m okay. I’ll be okay. It’s just an hour. I can manage.”, she looked at Adora but the words were meant for herself. “Maybe, you can distract me? Tell me something about your dads and brothers?”

The face Adora made was a little sheepishly, avoiding Catra’s gaze as she laughed a little. Why was this a weird question? 

“I don’t know if that will help you calm down.”

“Being so secretive about it isn’t helping either, Princess.”, the nickname made the blond blush fiercely. Catra loved it. 

“Okay, I was going to tell you when we’re in the car but if you want to know now…”, Catra embraced herself for whatever information was coming. 

“So, you have our dads. George and Lance, they’re both loving and caring, they will take you in their family immediately.”, the way she talked about her fathers made Catra envy her. “Then we have Bow and Glimmer so you’re already comfortable around them, that’s good.”, now it seemed like Adora was reassuring herself.

“Next we have Jacob, he’s the oldest and married to Rosa. They have three children together, I think they’re between three and ten years old? They’re sweet but like a lot to handle.”, Adora chuckled before clearing her throat. “Ethan is the second, he’s engaged to his boyfriend and they’ve adopted their daughter who’s six years old. Last is Harry with his girlfriend, they’ve been together for over a year and the first time they come to our house for Christmas.”

If Catra had any colour left in her face, that must’ve disappeared right now. 

“Are you fucking kidding me?!”, she exclaimed loudly, ignoring all the faces turning to her. “That’s a bunch of people Adora!”

“I know… I thought, if I told you that you wouldn’t want to come over…”

“Don’t be so stupid, I would’ve come anyway as long as you- “, she stopped to clear her throat. “I mean, I didn’t have anything else to do so, yeah.”

“Weren’t you supposed to go to Scorpia?”

“It doesn’t matter! You should’ve told me so I could mentally prepare.”, Catra groaned as she pulled up her knees to embrace them. 

“I’m sorry…”

“Don’t worry, I’ll be okay after I’ve embarrassed you in front of every Ra member.”, Catra mumbled against her knees as she had planted her face in them. 

She was now panicking about all the people that will be in their house, what had helped getting her thoughts off being in a plane. Catra was still nauseous but it stayed in her stomach, what was a great relieve. She felt how Adora carefully wrapped an arm around her shoulder, pulling her in as far as the two seat let them. 

“You’ll do fine.”, Adora reassured.

“In embarrassing you? Yes, I will.”

“I know.”

Catra looked up, seeing her dork smiling at her with that beautiful face of hers. Ugh, Catra hated how much she had started to love Adora. How her world had started to centre around the blond. Did she even know what kind of power she had on Catra? Being the idiot she was, probably not. It was enough to drag the brunette on an airplane to spend Christmas with almost a dozen people. 

The flight went by rather smoothly in which Catra talked a lot with Adora about school, her mind getting off the fact she was feeling sick. At some point turbulence made it hard for her to keep her food inside, almost crushing Adora’s knee she had grabbed in reflex. The blond had made sure she was okay although Catra had seen her rubbing the probably sore spot. Catra felt like it was a little revenge. 

“Do I really have to put it on?”, Catra asked in the bathroom of the airport. 

“Come on, you said you loved it!”

“I do but… it’s stupid!”, Catra groaned.

“That’s the idea of Christmas sweaters!”

“Ugh, fine!”

Adora smiled brightly as Catra pulled out her sweater and put it on. It was a big grey sweater with a black kitten in the middle, wearing a Christmas hat. Underneath was in big white letters written _’Meowy Christmas’_. It was so ugly and stupid, Catra had loved it from moment one when Adora had showed her the sweater. She just hadn’t thought they had to wear them at the Ra’s their home. 

“Don’t look like that.”

“Like what?”, Adora wiggled her eyebrows.

“I don’t know, like you want to fuck me while wearing the sweater.”

“That, would be the perfect Christmas present.”

What made it worse, was that Adora had said it with a flustered face but her eyes were determined and her smirk plastered on her lips. She wasn’t looking away like she did many times whenever she was a little bold. And Catra hadn’t known she would get this exited by a confident, horny Adora. So it was the brunette who faltered, blushing fiercely as she mumbled and walking out of the bathroom. The blond stayed behind, laughing as she put on her Christmas sweater. 

Catra had found the blond a sweater with Merry Christmas plastered on it in different languages. It had seemed funny for a linguistic and Adora had loved it too. Beside that, underneath the sweater was a hidden button to press so it sounded a cheap sounding tune of the song We Wish You a Merry Christmas. 

So of course, when Adora left the bathroom to see Catra, Bow and Glimmer waiting she _had_ to press the button that was located just in the middle underneath her breasts. All of them laughed out loud as she walked with the stupid music to them, people eyeing the four with frowned faces. Adora wrapped her arms around them, getting them in a group hug before leaving for the exit of the airport. 

Adora had been right about her dads. They had come to pick them up and they were the sweetest people Catra had ever met. She saw a lot of resemblances of Bow and Adora in their fathers. Especially in the dorky way Lance acted or how serious George could look, the same way whenever Adora was busy studying. They had laughed at Catra’s sweater in a goodhearted way as they both had put on theirs too to pick them up. The brunette started to relax, glad how this was just an easy going family.

Easy going _rich_ family.

When they arrived at their house (a villa), Catra felt how her mouth had fallen open. She had wondered at some point where all of them would sleep. Being with eleven persons in one small house, that would’ve been a problem especially with little kids. A worry that wasn’t needed it seemed. This villa could’ve stored all the orphans Catra had grown up with in Nevada. 

The first hour was filled with Catra meeting all these people. It was funny to see how all four brothers just looked all the same, with some height and beard differences. Benjamin was clearly the youngest, it was weird how most called him with his birth name instead of Bow. All the kids came to Catra right away, asking if she was Adora’s girlfriend, making the two very uncomfortable. The parents didn’t help, they pushed it too with their kids as they grinned upon the two. 

“We’re as much a couple as Bow and Sparkles over there.”, Catra managed to blurt out.

All eyes went to Glimmer and Bow who lost all colour. Sparkles would’ve killed the brunette if her eyes had been able to shoot. All of the family had a good laugh and even Catra managed to relax a little more, glad Adora stayed by her side all the time. 

She knew, as people started to ask questions that they really needed to sort out their relationship. Something the two didn’t want to do right now with all those family members around them. Adora had eyed her a little worried, making Catra assure her with a wink and quick kiss on her cheek. 

The night went by rather quickly, the whole family talking and playing little games while at some point the kids liked Catra so much they used her as a huge, ridable cat. The brunette had played with little kids many times back at the orphanage, something she rather not be reminded of but somehow, she enjoyed the familiar feeling as she chased down the kids on all fours. Adora smiled upon her as Catra got buried underneath four kids. 

They had many good laughs at the table and the food was delicious. Of course the Ra’s had money to pay someone to cook for them but they hadn’t. All members had helped preparing the food, they were just like the perfect family it seemed. It gave Catra a mixed feeling. Warmly as she felt like this could be her future, wondering if she finally had found something good. And at the same time hurt, knowing this is what she had missed all her life.

They had finished their main course, the kids had opened their presents as it was getting near midnight and the kiddo's couldn’t stay up that late. The family watched the little ones opening their presents, smiling while Catra had separated herself in the kitchen for a moment, catching her breath. It was no surprise the blond would follow rather soon. 

“You’re doing great, with the kids and all. It was cute to see you play with them.”, Adora said with a wide smile, a little blush on her cheeks from the few drinks she had taken. 

“Thanks, I used to play with children in Nevada.”, the brunette shrugged as she poured herself another beer. The kitchen had been free access to all, self-service had Lance said. 

“Have you seen Bow and Glimmer?”, Adora said with a wiggle of her eyebrows.

Catra frowned and looked at the living room, not finding the two friends at first until Adora pointed them out alone in a corner, sitting closely with stupid smiles on their faces. Smiles Adora and Catra had too whenever they were alone. Catra snorted before eyeing back to the blond.

“You think they finally found out?”, the brunette asked. 

“I hope so, I’m so done with them dancing around each other all the time.”

_Like us?_

Jacob came to the kitchen, chuckling as he pointed at the two before pointing to the ceiling. Catra could feel how her heart sank to her ankles. Of course this family stuck to all the traditions. Having turkey as dinner, putting up a Christmas tree with ornaments, wearing ugly sweaters and _mistletoe_.

Catra eyed Adora, who had started chuckling a little with a shrug. This was awkward and the oldest brother knew too but he was a Ra and he wasn’t going to back down to an awkward situation. Instead he leaned against the door frame, watching them until they would kiss. 

“You know the rules.”, he stated. 

The brunette placed her glass on the counter of the (huge) kitchen with a curse before walking back to Adora. She was beautiful, even in the ugly sweater. Catra had wanted to press that stupid button underneath it so many times, if she actually had done so the battery would’ve stopped working before the appetizer. At least Adora had the dignity to look sheepishly. 

And why was she so tall? 

Catra pulled in the blond a little rougher then anticipated before dipping her down. A yelp escaped the blond her lips before it turned into a chuckle. The blond wasn’t the only strong one, Catra could hold her easily as she leaned in to kiss her lips. She felt powerful, knowing to be above Adora in that moment, knowing she was holding her from falling. By the time she put the blond back to her feet, more people had come to the kitchen and Catra felt like dying right there in that spot. And to be honest, she would’ve died happily. But so did Adora.

"I told you I'd embarrace you in front of everyone.", she whispered, knowing she had dragged herself in this embarrassement too.

Everybody threw the four youngsters the same glances. Bow and Glimmer had been busted making out in one of the spare rooms when Ethan had wanted to bring his girl to her room to sleep. And well, Catra had thrown a little show by kissing Adora in front of the whole family. Luckily, nobody seemed to push the subject on them. Catra didn’t know what she would’ve hated more, if they did ask about it or their stupid smiles for the rest of the night they got now. 

They had their little countdown to Christmas before having dessert and finally exchanging gifts to each other. Catra had almost forgotten about them although they had been staring at her all night from underneath the Christmas tree. To her surprise, four people gave her a present. The two friends, Adora and her dads had gotten her a present. Blinking she watched them, feeling tears form in the corners of her eyes.

“Open them up!”, Bow said enthusiastically as he did with his. 

Adora had told her they had one rule about their presents. Nobody was allowed to give something that would’ve costed more then twenty five dollars. Catra had hated that rule, wanting to get something beautiful for the blond and she hoped Adora wouldn't be too mad. The brunette had also gotten Sparkles and Bow a stupid present. Catra had given their dads a bottle of champagne, like Adora had suggested.

Catra opened the first gift from Sparkles that contained a pink shirt. At first the brunette didn’t get why she would give her a pink shirt until she saw the little breast pocket that showed a cat. Catra started to laugh, knowing what it would show if she shoved the pocket a little down. The little cat flicked it’s middle finger for everyone to see. 

“Thanks Sparkles.”, she said genuinely before opening Bow’s present.

He had given her a new pair of knee pads for training, she had indeed been using the same for two years now and had been in need for new ones. Catra accused Adora for helping the boy. The brunette thanked him by willingly giving him a hug, something he almost appreciated more then the gift she had given him (a book; 999 Historical Lies we All Believe). 

Next she took the present of the dads, what was in an envelope. She opened it up, a card was placed in it and written with a beautiful handwriting. Catra took some time to read it.  
_Dear Catherine/Catra, we’re so glad to welcome you in our family. Adora had told a great deal about you and we know she loves you with all her heart. We hope you two can be happy together and we want you to know you’re always welcome at the Ra’s house. Have a Merry Christmas! Love, Lance & George._

The brunette didn’t even try to hide her tears, nodding at the dads in understanding and mouthing _thank you_ to them. Between the card had been twenty five dollars, something she later would hear their dads wanted to treat everyone as an equal. The other none Ra’s got a similar envelope. She hid the card away, wiping the tears too before she got to Adora’s present. It was a long, small box like present.

Catra took away the wrapping paper and from the moment she saw the letters written on the box she exclaimed happily. It was kind of a surprise the blond had even remembered the name of the equipment. It was a new stylus to use for digital drawing, a stylus she knew very well that had costed over twenty fiver dollars. Catra gave a knowing look, making the blond shrug.

“Thank you.”, the brunette said and kissed Adora lovingly. “Now open up yours!”

Adora would soon realise why Catra hadn’t scolded her for the price of her present. Catra gave her the box like present. Adora took it carefully before giving the brunette a questionable look. 

“If this contains a circle formed jewellery…”, she stated as she tried to get off the wrapping paper. Catra just shrugged back as she laughed. 

“Just open it, you idiot.”

And so she did, first removing the layer of wrapping paper before getting to indeed a little box. Opening Adora was greeted with a little silver looking-like bracelet with two little ornaments on it. A wing and a cat. Adora realized this had also cost more than twenty five dollars.

“It was a cheap thing on the internet so don’t sweat it.”, Catra said, knowing she will get scolded at from the blond. “I know the wing is a symbol for the Ra’s, or well, in this case for She Ra.”, Catra explained as she scooped closer to the blond, showing her wrist where she had put on the same bracelet when Adora had been opening the gift.

“It’s beautiful, thank you.”, Adora spoke softly as she got the bracelet out of the box, Catra helping her put it on before intertwining their hands. A kiss followed quickly, one that lingered on for a moment.

All presents had been exchanged and all of the family helped cleaning up the place. It was passed one in the morning when they finally got to their rooms. All of them were tired after all the laughing and eating. To be honest, so was Catra but she didn’t want to sleep just yet. Her and Adora had gotten a room in the basement after George and Lance had excused them several times for them getting the coldest room.

Catra didn’t mind, they were separated from everyone else, even with their own sink to brush their teeth. They were silent for a time, getting ready to sleep, changing in their pyjama’s, still not looking at each other as they did. When Catra turned around she saw Adora’s bra hanging on a chair, making her gulp as she hadn’t taken out hers to sleep. It was too late now, the blond had turned around too, giving her a wide smile as her fingers played with the bracelet around her wrist. 

“So, what do you think of my family?”, she asked as she got closer, placing some stranded locks of brown hair behind Catra’s ear.

“They’re so loud and energetic.”, she scoffed before smiling. “I’ve never felt so welcome…”

“Good, I want you to feel welcome.”

And she did, really did but nothing felt like home as being in Adora’s embrace, their lips now interlocked with each other. They quickly found their way to the double bed, laying beside each other as they kissed. Catra felt her heart pounding in every vessel of her body as they got sloppier and rougher. They had been postponing this moment for so long that it felt like they were going to explode.

Catra placed herself on top of Adora, holding her face in her hands as she kissed before perking up to get out of her shirt. Catra felt her blush deepening in the way Adora eyed her naked body, her lean muscles on her abdomen and her gaze resting on the bra Catra was still wearing. Adora got up herself, leaning on one hand as the other rest on the back of Catra. They kissed again, moans slipping their lips when Adora found the clasp of Catra’s bra.

Groaning the brunette reached down the shirt of Adora, pulling it up, the blond worked willingly by putting her arms up. If they hadn’t been so heated, they would’ve probably taken a minute to admire each other’s bodies but they were too busy trying to eat the other that Catra had no time to look at Adora’s breasts. Instead, she roughly pushed Adora to lay back on the bed, pressing her body close to hers as she placed her lips back on Adora’s. Meanwhile she placed her thigh between the blond her legs and pushed up, getting a stifled moan from Adora as they were still kissing. 

Adora’s hands had started to wander, touching over Catra’s back all the way down to squeeze her buttocks, making the brunette chuckle for a moment while she left Adora’s lips to discover other areas. Starting with her neck, biting hard to make the blond groan in pleasure. Catra sill held her thigh in place, feeling how Adora slowly started to ride it while her hands tried to pull down the brunette her pyjama pants. 

Catra didn’t let her, moving her thigh away from the wet spot between Adora’s legs, giving her a teasingly look as she crouched further down. Now Catra did admire the naked body of the blond. She had a beautiful pair of breasts, clearly showing she was aroused. Catra had seen her bulky abdominal muscles before but it was different now she was hovering above her, everything within her grasp. 

The brunette kissed down Adora’s body, giving some attention to her breasts first before trailing further downwards. The blond had started to moan louder, calling Catra’s name from time to time and a hand gripping the brunette her shoulder or hair. She pulled at Adora’s pants, who helped a little with moving her hips from the bed so Catra would have full access. For a moment blue and heterochrome eyes met, a smirk appearing on the brunette her lips. 

“O-oh Catra!”

Adora buckled her hips a little as Catra kissed down the blond her most sensitive part. Adora had already been so wet and Catra knew she was too. The blond gave away easily what felt good, moaning loudly and her body aching whenever Catra touched some spot. Using her tongue as she slipped in one finger in and a second quickly after that. It didn’t take that long for Adora to orgasm, panting out Catra’s name. 

“Have you been on an edge fo- “, Catra had crawled back on top of Adora while she spoke, when she got swept to the side, Adora taking the top now. 

“Yes.”, was all the blond answered before yanking off Catra’s pants. 

_Oh fuck, topping Adora is hot._

The blond didn’t waste much time, leaning in to kiss Catra as a hand slipped between the brunette her legs. A smile appeared on Adora’s lips as she kissed and Catra knew why. She was slick wet by pleasuring the blond. Catra quickly realized Adora was a great lover. Rubbing her nob of nerves just in the right way before pressing a finger inside, making Catra arch her back in pleasure.

“Fuck, Adora, d-don’t s-stop!”

She didn’t, moving her finger in and out while her thumb rubbed a little above, sending shivers down Catra’s spine. The brunette scratched the back of Adora’s back as she moaned loudly, getting to her climax quickly. Adora pushed her over the edge, teasing her roughly before calming down so Catra could ride out her orgasm. 

Adora staid on top for a moment, her long blond hair falling like a curtain to one side as she watched Catra’s face. Both of them were breathing heavily, a smile showing on their lips as Adora finally brought back her hand from between Catra’s legs, licking off her fingers. The brunette couldn’t help but moan at that sight and pulling out those fingers before placing them in her own mouth, biting them softly. 

“You’re so damn sexy.”, Adora said a little breathlessly.

“Don’t steal my words, Princess.” 

They had a little laugh when Adora finally took her place beside Catra, letting the brunette snuggle against her. Catra wrapped an arm around the blond her waist while Adora tried to cover them with a blanket. It was indeed cold in the basement but Catra didn’t mind one bit as she was sweating. A satisfying hum left her lips as she placed her face in Adora’s neck, taking in her sweet coconut like scent. _Damn that shampoo_

Catra had finally caught her breath when she perked on one shoulder, looking at Adora’s satisfied face. If Catra hadn’t known better, she would’ve sworn Adora was glowing almost golden, her bright blue eyes lightened. Softly she caressed a cheek while Adora’s hand rested on Catra’s shoulder, almost like she was afraid that the brunette would disappear. 

“I love you, I always have.”, Catra spoke softly.

“You love me?”, Adora said, making the brunette chuckle.

“You’re such an idiot.”

“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're at the end of this little story! I want to thank all of you guys for the support and nice comments, it made it all worth it! 
> 
> I do have two more bonus chapters I will add very soon! They don't add more to the character development but those are two prompts I'd like to share with you!
> 
> So, stay tuned for a little more ;)


	11. BONUS Dance [M]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All Catra wanted was a fun night out with her girlfriend. She hadn't expected for it to go wrong and great at the same time. [M]

It had been so hard for Catra to maintain herself whenever she was around Adora. Something very difficult if you lived across the hall from each other. Luckily, they had enough school work to keep them busy and not each other. Beside that, Catra still had to work late night shifts and by the time she got home, Adora would be snoring in her room. 

After Christmas they did find each other more often in the room of the other. At one night, Catra had come home from work and just snuggled in her girlfriends bed. Adora had only realised the brunette was laying beside her after a couple of hours, resulting in them having a four o’clock in the morning fuck. Live finally started to treat Catra good. 

“What are you wearing tonight?”, Adora asked as she was switching between two dresses, holding them in front of her as she watched the mirror in her room.

Catra laid in the blond her bed, eyeing her girlfriend upside down as her heels rested on the wall at the other side of Adora's bed. She had just taken a shower, her wavy brown hair leaving wet stains on Adora’s sheets. Her hands were drawing circles on her bare stomach as she frowned a little. 

“I don’t know, something comfortable.”

“You’re not going to dress up?”

“I’m not wearing a dress.”, Catra scoffed.

“You would gorgeous in a dress.”

“I look gorgeous in anything babe, you know that.”, Adora chuckled in agreement. “You’ll see tonight what I’ll wear.”

The blond eyed Catra over her shoulder, her eyebrows crunched dangerously close to each other. Catra rolled from the bed elegantly, this time without stubbing her foot against anything like it had happened last time she had tried. The brunette walked over to Adora, putting the dresses away so she could hold her girlfriend close and kiss. 

“Let’s do something else first before you put on some clothes.”, Catra purred in the blond her neck.

“N-no! I still have to do my hair and make-up. Bow was going to pick us up in less than an hour!”

It must’ve taken all of Adora’s will power to push the brunette away. Catra could see the goose bumps that had started in her neck, trailing down all over her arm and even leg. The brunette pouted, really wanting to push the tall blond against the wall and do whatever she wanted. But she behaved. For now.

“Fine! I’ll go put my clothes on then.”, Catra huffed, getting a quick kiss when she walked out of Adora’s room.

It was New Year’s Eve and the four friends (Catra still refused to call them The Best Friend Squad) had agreed on going to a party to celebrate. They had been studying hard for their examinations after the holidays and they could all use a night out. Bow had offered to share an Uber so all of them could drink. They were supposed to be picked up within an hour. 

Catra loved going out and having a girlfriend by her side made it even more fun. She didn’t have to seduce Adora, she would be by her side all night long. The brunette hadn’t asked to go out with Adora just yet, knowing the blond wasn’t the kind of girl to go out. So New Year’s Eve was the perfect opportunity to see her girlfriend in this environment. 

The brunette pulled out some clothes she rarely ever wore. She owned only one dress and even an occasion like this wasn’t going to make her wear it. Instead she pulled out a dark blue fitting suite, pants and matching jacket. Underneath she would wear a black see-through shirt, tucked in her pants and a black bra. Catra didn’t do much with her hair, placing it in a low hanging messy bun. It did give her an entire different look as she always wore her hair down.

Catra put on some make-up, the only occasion she would use a little mascara and eyeliner. She had a steady hand to put it on, some would say it was a waste she didn’t use her talent more often. To top it all off she put on a tad darker shaded lipstick. The girl eyed herself in the mirror, grinning and happy with the result. From the bottom of her closet she found herself a pair black heels. They weren’t high heels but just a little, hoping Adora would wear flat. 

The brunette waited in the hallway after knocking on Adora’s door. She had closed it so her girlfriend couldn’t disturb her while she finished her make-up.  
_Rude_  
A little impatient Catra started tapping her foot, the heel making a loud sound as she watched her phone. 

“Come one Adora! Bow and Sparkles should be here any minute now!”, she shouted and as she did, Catra could hear a car pulling over at their front door.

“I’m done!”, the answer came shortly before the door got opened.

Catra wasn’t ready to see this stunning piece of human roaming out of that room. Adora looked gorgeous with a natural look of make-up, her hair pulled back with two braids at each side of her head. Her normally flat hair had little waves in it, spread over her back. She was wearing a knee length red dress, showing so much of her perfect body. And to top it off, Adora wasn’t wearing heels. 

“For fuck sake Adora, you’re going to drive me mad!”, Catra exclaimed as she walked closer, smirking as they had about the same height now. “You look stunning babe.”

“Thank you and you’ve done a great job yourself.”, Adora was blushing heavily, something the make-up couldn’t hide. 

The pair of blue eyes lingered a moment too long on Catra’s showing bra. Adora ran a finger over the brunette her hip upwards to her stomach and between her breasts to end with a flick on her chin. Catra swallowed as warmth spread all over her body, centring at her groins.  
Dressing up was a bad idea. 

They got welcomed by a cheering Bow and Sparkles, who had jumped out of their Uber to make some silly dances. Catra felt like disappearing in the ground out of embarrassment, especially when she saw the annoyed look of their driver. Adora chuckled as she saw her best friend and brother being idiots, luckily she didn’t join them. 

The ride to the party was loud as the two others had already been drinking to get in the mood. They shoved a bottle of champagne from Glimmer’s purse, making Catra laugh out loud. Adora was less loud, even sitting a little awkward in the backseat with the brunette while the other two laughed and talked. 

“What’s the matter?”, Catra dared to ask.

“Nothing!”, the blond answered with a high voice. “I mean… I’m just not used to going out and you know how last time ended.”

“This is different, I’m here with you and I won’t push you to drink babe.”

Adora smiled warmly at the brunette, leaning in to kiss her. For a moment Catra forgot about the others in the car as Adora rested her hand on the inside of Catra’s thigh, her fingertips pushing in her flesh. It send electricity through Catra’s body as she laid a hand in Adora’s neck to keep her in place. The two only stopped kissing when they realised Bow and Glimmer had gone silent. 

Releasing the blond, Catra watched the two seats in front of them just to be met with two wide grins. The brunette knew the boy and girl were very clingy themselves, not being able to stop touching the other or kiss in public. For them to eye Adora and Catra like this felt so wrong and hypocritical. 

The four of them had a little laugh, knowing this will be a messy but fun night. Catra was getting worked up, wanting to get out and dance. It had been such a long time she went out and having such gorgeous girlfriend by her side, she wanted to show her off to anyone. 

Adora didn’t seem to share that excitement. She smiled and laughed but her shoulders were ever so tense. Catra had learned to read the blond her body language, her shoulders were a big giveaway. That and the fact she started to fudge with the edges of her dress, spacing out from time to time only to laugh a little when the others did so. 

Catra observed her girlfriend, wanting to ask what else was the matter but waited for a moment Glimmer and Bow wouldn’t hear them. It took some time for them to be alone. At their destination, Glimmer pulled them to the entrance and showed four tickets she had bought them. Catra felt the beat pulling at her chest and they hadn’t even entered yet. She had come to this place many times before.

The building was already pretty crowded, taking the stairs down would lead them to the dancefloor while the stairs going up went to a second bar and VIP lounge. Sparkles had gotten them VIP tickets but nevertheless they walked downstairs first. Catra held the blond her hand, softly squeezing it as she followed the pink haired girl.

They got their first drinks (after having emptied the bottle of champagne on their way to the party). Adora had followed their lead in ordering a cocktail. She was still stiff, eyeing the dancefloor and her friends. Catra wanted to ask why she was this stiff, when she felt a finger poking her shoulder, making her turn around.

“Catra dear, I haven’t seen you in ages!”

_Oh fuck no_

“Heeeey Octavia…”, Catra answered a little uncomfortable.

“What a fancy party, isn’t it? Maybe we can have some fun later tonight?”

The other woman stood way too close, a hand reaching to touch Catra’s face when the brunette took a step backwards. An awkward smile played at her lips as she looked to her side to eye Adora. The blond did not only look furious, she also seemed ready to throw up.

“This is Adora, my girlfriend.”, Catra said as she wrapped an arm around the blond her waist.

“Girlfriend?”, Octavia eyed Adora first before looking back at the brunette. “I thought you didn’t want to have a relationship?”

_Yeah, not with you_

Adora was tensing in Catra’s grip and for a moment the brunette feared she would throw a punch at Octavia. The blond would win for sure but this wasn’t something she wanted to happen. Not now, not ever. Adora must’ve shown her displeasure clearly as the other woman smiled widely, adding some more fuel to the fire.

“Listen Catra, if you wanted another fuck with me you didn't have to try to make me jealous.”

Now it had been Catra that had wanted to lash out to the other woman but got distracted when Adora just got herself loose from the brunette her grip, leaving. Dumb folded she watched the blond walk away. Octavia had started laughing, making Catra grab the hem of the shirt the other was wearing, pulling her closer to hiss in her face.

“You’re a fucking asshole and a jealous piece of shit.”, Catra pushed the woman a little, making her stumble as she had been taken by surprise of Catra’s aggressive action. “And I never called you back because you suck as a lover.”

People had started to crowd around them, to pull the two women apart but Catra had already left before anyone could interfere. Her heart was racing, trying to find the tall blond amongst the crowd. She was glad that Bow and, especially, Glimmer hadn’t seen what had happened. Catra looked upstairs, seeing her girlfriend walking outside to a balcony when the door just closed behind her. Cursing under her breath, the brunette followed. 

It was chilly outside and the balcony was filled with people smoking, the sweet scent of weed entering her nose. She walked on to find Adora leaning against the railing, some guy tried to get closer when Catra took her place between them, ignoring the face the man was pulling. Adora didn’t look up, knowing all too well it was Catra who stood beside her. 

“Adora…”, she tried softly, laying a hand on the other her wrist. “Don’t listen to her, she’s a bitch, trying to fire us up.”

_And she succeeded_

“I love you and you know that’s true.”, Catra added, pulling at the blond her strong arm until she could intertwine her fingers with Adora’s.

A sigh fell from the blond her lips, her gaze tearing away from the city to look at their hands before she dared to look at Catra. Hurt was still written all over her face, her eyes a little red as if she had wanted to cry. Catra smiled weakly, caressing one cheek and feeling relieved when Adora closed her eyes because of the warm touch instead of turning away.

“I’m acting stupid, I know.”

“Yes, you are but Octavia pushed it too far. I would've been madly upset if some woman came up to you with those words.”

“Upset with…?”, Adora asked.

“With the other, of course!”

Adora grimaced a little, guilt overflowing her face now. Catra needed a second to realise her girlfriend had been upset with _her_ instead of Octavia.  
Well, that hurt. 

“You don’t trust me?”, Catra had said a little snarky.

“Of course I trust you!”, Adora exclaimed as actual tears appeared in her eyes. “I was just surprised and reminded how… how you’re wanted by other women. How you’ve been used to going out and having…”

One nightstands.  
Catra had never lied to Adora about her sexual life. It had never happened that year because of Adora. The blond had said she was okay with what happened in the past but rather not wanted to hear or know any details and Catra had agreed. It was awkward but she had wanted the blond to know the truth. She had told Adora even before something happened between them. 

“She’s a bitch, Adora, and jealous. You’re the only one that matters, don’t listen to them.”, Catra pointed at the door where the music came from. “I love _you_. I'm done with that life, I'm happy with _you_.”

Eventually Adora gave in, hugging the brunette, making the latter sigh reassured before returning the embrace. This wasn’t going to ruin their night, no fucking way. Catra had been wanting this ever since she had met the blond. Pulling away she looked at Adora’s face, smiling warmly until she copied that smile. 

“Don’t be such an idiot and join me to a dance, okay?”

To her surprise, Adora didn’t move an inch.  
No way, Catra didn’t want to have some heavy hearted talk. Not here, not now. 

“I… have a confession to make.”, Adora spoke so softly that Catra had to lean in closer. 

“Babe, you’re making me nervous.”, Catra said with a little, nervous, chuckle

“I can’t dance.”

The brunette blinked a few times, the words needed some time to get into her head, processing their meaning for a moment. 

“So?”, she had to ask, not understanding why this was such a big confession.

“So? That’s just it, I can’t dance!”, Adora said with a red face, throwing her arms in the air. “You’ve been talking about this for days, telling how you were looking forward to dancing with me. And I will disappoint you in not being able to dance so maybe it was for the best you stayed with that ot- “

Catra had taken both of Adora’s arms as she had started to wave them around while she was rambling on. It had helped her to be silent for a second, giving Catra an opening to kiss the stupid blond woman. She couldn’t help but grin by the fact how easily the brunette could reach the other her lips now. 

“You’re an idiot Adora, why would I mind you can’t dance? Beside, you haven’t even danced with _me_.”, she pointed with two thumbs at herself.

“What difference would that make?”, the blond answered as she licked her lips after their kiss. 

“All the difference.”, Catra offered a hand, “Trust me and just follow me, okay?”

And so she did. They walked back inside, music loudly blasting through the speakers and making Catra all electrified to dance. She hadn’t known Adora had been worried about her dancing skills. It didn’t matter to Catra, that’s why she would always lead in a dance. And Catra knew she was a good lead. 

At the dancefloor, the brunette placed Adora’s arms around her neck and got her own hands on the blond her hips. Even in the dimmed, flickering lights of the dancefloor she could see how Adora was blushing and uncomfortable. Her body was all stiff, her feet stuck to the ground as she watched wide eyed to Catra. 

“Just follow me and relax.”

It was the last part that took a great deal of the blond. Relaxing. Ever since they had met, Catra had never seen her relaxing. So to do this now in an environment that was so out of her comfort zone.  
The following part went well. She moved her feet a little, her hips followed as Catra guided them and after a while she even started smiling.

Step by step, Catra added some more movements, making the blond spin, holding her back against Catra’s front. The music changed to a slower song, giving Adora a moment to rest closely against Catra as she slowly started to enjoy the mere moment of proximity. 

The slow song disappeared and the crowd started to move faster again, sweeping up to the beat. Catra grinned a little at Adora as she turned herself around, leaning her back against Adora’s front now. She look sideways to the startled face of the blond as Catra placed a hand softly against the side of Adora's face. Her hips moved back, swaying them against Adora’s groins in a circular movement before she took the blond her resting hands. Bringing them over Catra’s shoulders, letting her hands rest just above the brunette her breasts as she moved her body downwards, leaning softly against Adora.

Catra felt how Adora had grabbed on the brunette her shoulders when she had gone down, wrapping around her when she came back up, pulling her closer as she finally started to enjoy the way Catra pushed her hips against her body. Adora moved her face to Catra’s neck, kissing her softly as she followed the brunette her movements. One of the blond her hands trailed down, laying on a hip for a moment before moving more to the front. If it hadn’t been this crowded, Catra would’ve feared someone would see the subtle touch or hear the moan falling from her lips. 

The brunette turned around to face Adora again, this time she was met with a blushing but rather aroused Adora. Fear and uncertainty had left her face. Catra slipped her two hands to the back of the blond, moving down until she cupped her firm rear hidden under the beautiful dress. Adora had her arms wrapped around Catra’s neck, leaning in close, their lips brushing and longing to kiss the other. The brunette placed a leg between Adora’s, swaying her hips on the beats of the music, pushing against the blond her groins and making the dress move a little up. 

“I knew you would love to dance with me.”, Catra spoke at Adora’s ear with a grin.

Adora didn’t answer, her chuckle said more then a thousand words would. She leaned in closer, this time kissing the brunette and biting Catra’s bottom lip. A jolt of excitement lashed through her body, trying to get even closer to Adora as she deepened the kiss. They stopped dancing for a moment, too caught in the kiss to do anything else. 

“I want you. Now.”

Catra looked a little surprised at Adora, who looked indeed a hell lot aroused. She had sucked in her bottom lip, biting it softly as her eyes scanned Catra’s face, longing for more. To push some more to show how much she meant it, Adora had grabbed Catra’s ass and pressed her closer, one leg of the blond stuck between Catra’s. 

“Okay.”

Catra pulled the blond away, walking to the bathroom stalls where a long line of people was waiting. She walked on, dragging the blond behind her, ignoring all the confused looks that got thrown at them. At the end of the little hallway was a door, signed with ‘personnel only’, ignoring this she opened the door. Adora tensed for a moment as she knew they weren’t allowed in this place.

The brunette tried not to think about the many times she had done this before and she hoped Adora wouldn’t do the same. Behind the door had been a spare storage room with extra equipment for the music and bars. Things people couldn’t steal without striking attention from the personnel. Catra went on, still holding the blond her hand as she took her to another door into a little forgotten bathroom, acting as another storage room for spare chairs and tables.

It wasn’t the most romantic place but it would suffice for their aroused needs. Catra closed the door behind them, placing a chair in front just to be sure. It didn’t take long for Adora to get over her initial surprise and to kiss Catra again. It was a heated kiss where she almost immediately grabbed one of Catra’s breasts, making her groan. 

“I’ve been wanting to do that all night. Showing them off in that shirt.”, Adora said with a grin as she fondled one.

Catra couldn’t answer, not even if she had wanted to. Instead she made her hands work too, pulling up Adora’s dress before placing a hand between her thighs. She was warm and welcoming, her head resting against Catra’s shoulder, softly panting in anticipation. Catra put some pressure on her hand just to get that little moan of her girlfriend.

“Sit down.”, she ordered the blond who obeyed, taking one of the many chairs.

The brunette had wanted to sit down on her lap but Adora kept her from doing so. Two strong hands placed in the small of her back, pulling Catra closer as the blond kissed her stomach. 

“Clothes…”, Catra groaned, pulling her shirt out of her pants.

Adora didn’t need more directions, even opening the brunette her pants and shoving it down. Catra cursed as her head fell back, enjoying the wet kisses trailing on her exposed abdomen and the rough touch of Adora’s hand in her panties, between her legs. The brunette scratched Adora’s scalp, messing up her beautiful blond hair as she moaned her name.

“A-Adora… Go on!”, her hips buckling against the blond her hand.

As always, she obeyed to the brunette her desires and keeping up the movements. Adora pulled Catra down so she would sit on her lap, her hand still in place and her lips within reach of the other. The blond started fingering her, making Catra arch her back as she enjoyed every touch the blond gave her. 

“Fuck, I’m close…”, Catra panted, seeing the smirk on Adora’s aroused face, telling her she knew all too well. 

Catra didn’t let her orgasm linger too long. A few deep breaths was all she gave herself before getting off Adora’s lap and getting to her knees. Still aroused from her earlier high, she was determined to give back. Pulling at Adora’s hips so she would sit closer to the edge of the chair, her hands trailing over the inside of the blond her thighs to the edge of her panties to pull them down. 

She let her hands rest on both Adora’s hips as she kissed her left thigh first before moving up, feeling how the blond became restless, longing to be touched. Catra loved to tease her girlfriend but the situation didn’t let her, wanting to dip in rather quickly. 

“A-h shit!”

Catra wasn’t used to Adora cursing, it stirred her up even more as she worked her way around the blond her most sensitive parts. Adora was rather easy to please, getting the blond to her satisfaction in mere minutes. Catra only now realised the blond had been tugging at her hair too, messing it up beyond resolve. 

She took her place back on Adora’s lap, both panting and smiling idiotically at each other. Catra leaned in to kiss the blond when they heard loud cheers, quickly followed by several bangs outside. The two lovers looked at each other before laughing. 

“Happy New Year, Catra.”, Adora said with a warm, soft voice.

“Happy New Year.”, she answered before kissing her girlfriend for the first time that year.


	12. BONUS Third Floor [M]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mature warning: explicit sexual content!  
> This was just a pure smut chapter I wanted to write out. 
> 
> It's nearing the end of the examinations when there is a power outage, making a very annoyed Catra storm into Adora's room foor some diversion.

They were at the end of their examinations. Frustrations, overall anxiety and stress loomed over every college student at the moment. Catra loved and hated this time of year at the same time. It was nice because everything was so well scheduled, studying every day or making assignments for that one subject until it was done. It brought some kind of peace in her mind but but the downside of all of it, Catra couldn’t handle the pressure and stress it had. 

Her coping with stress had always been the same: being a bitch to everyone. She had tried to warn Adora about it but nevertheless, they had some little fights because of the brunette her behaviour. And if they were honest, Adora wasn’t handling the stress all too well either. She was so… insecure and on an edge all the time. In conclusion, it was no fun time and Catra even started to fear it put a strain on their relationship.

Whenever that happened, she would softly knock on Adora’s door and sit on her lap. The blond would be mad at first until she sees the look Catra gives her, softening immediately. The first time the brunette had to explain but as weeks passed by, they didn’t have to talk anymore. Just the soft embrace and strokes over her back would help Catra remind her it was okay. Adora loved her, this was just a shitty time for both of them.

Catra had been in isolation the last twenty-four hours, trying to get a project done she had to present within two days. Her final examination. It was passed dinner time, the food that Adora had brought was already cold beside her on her desk. The blond had placed a soft kiss on her head, making Catra hum and even a smile had crept up her lips for a brief moment. She was longing for her girlfriend’s touch, it was like their first time all over again. So close yet so far.

Suddenly everything went black. 

Catra blinked a few times, in her left hand was the stylus she had gotten for Christmas, still hovering above her pad. Slowly she started to register what could’ve happened. Her desk light was also dark and outside the streetlights were out. Catra took a deep breath, held it for five seconds before releasing it again. She repeated this a few times but anger boiled anyway. 

“ _Fucking_ stupid electricity! You got to be _fucking_ kidding me, _dammit_!”

She had taken her phone, lighting her way as she walked out of her room and barged into Adora’s room. The blond looked surprised in the light of Catra’s phone. It was also dark beside a few candles she had lighten, making her close the light on her phone. 

“Fucking electricity. I can’t work!”, Catra groaned and pushed the blond in her bed, ignoring the yelp she gave and the lighter that had still been in her hand.

“Euhm, wha-“

“Shut up and let me fuck you.”

“ _Oh_ ”

Even in the dim light of the few light candles, Catra could see the deep red blush on Adora’s face. She didn’t resist as the brunette sat down on Adora’s lap, pinning her to the bed by holding her arms down above her head, kissing her lips fiercely as she slipped in her tongue in the blond her mouth. A surprised moan sounded from Adora, shifting a little under the strong grip of the brunette. Warmth flooded through Catra’s body by the intimate kiss. It didn’t matter how many times she’s felt her lips, tasted her tongue in her mouth, it would always bring her jolts of pleasure. 

Catra still held the blond her arms above her head with one hand while the other pulled her shirt upwards. Her hand trailing over Adora’s side, making her giggle before she had to gasp for air as the brunette cupped a breast. Catra felt how a blush reached her own cheeks.

“Where is your bra?”

“I… wasn’t wearing any.”

“Less for me to peel off.”, Catra said with a shrug, trying to play if of cool.

It had been a pleasant surprise, pushing her excitement a little faster as she could feel the warm, soft skin of Adora’s breast in her hand instead of clothing. Catra leaned back in to kiss Adora, supporting herself with the one hand who held the blond in restrain. With the other she fondled one breast, kneading the soft body part and pinching her nipple. 

Adora buckled her hips in anticipation while moans left her lips. Catra grinded her groins against her in reaction, wanting more too. She let go of the blond, perking up as she sat down on Adora’s lap and started to peel off her shirt slowly. A pair of warm hands touched her stomach, moving upwards to touch her breasts, making Catra arch her back as she threw her shirt aside only to meet a pair of deeply aroused blue eyes.

“I love you.”

Adora had told her a million times but it still felt so surreal. Especially when she said it with a husky, low voice as she had done now, her hands fondling Catra’s body. The brunette reached for the clasp of her bra in the back, getting a little help of the blond to throw it aside.

“I love you too, dork.”

The blond smiled before throwing her off, switching positions and taking Catra by surprise. She repositioned herself a little to lay comfortable while Adora took care of her pants and undergarment. Catra didn’t have to ask what she was going to do, the blond had made clear she wasn’t used in doing oral as her ex-girlfriend hadn’t let her. Which was stupid because Adora was good at it. _More then good_

The brunette gasped for air when Adora kissed her clitoris, making her grab a handful of bedsheets. The warm, wet feeling of a tongue went over her labia, the tip pressing between them to get to the more sensitive parts. Catra had pulled up her knees a little, her legs wide open for her lover to have access. A warm hand was resting on the inside of thigh as Adora went on. 

She moved her tongue up, moving and pressing around the nob of nerves. Adora had found out what Catra loved and she would use her knowledge to the fullest. Her warm mouth covered most of Catra’s lower parts, the steady breaths of the blond tickling her in an arousing way. Adora took her by surprise by trying something new. Placing her lips around her clitoris and _sucking_ it.

“Oh god Adora!”, Catra couldn’t help but buckle her hips and grabbing the blond her hair.

“I guess that was a good kind of _oh god_?”

“Shut up and go on, idiot.”, she mumbled, her body relaxing for a brief moment.

A brief moment, as Adora went on pleasuring her girlfriend. She experimented with the new move she had learned, edging the brunette with it and sending shivers down her spine. Adora was a great lover but also a tease to no end. Moving fast and whenever Catra would tense, she’d slow down to stretch out to get to her high moment.

“F-fuck Adora, p-please!”

The blond shithead loved it whenever Catra begged, she could even _feel_ her smirk against the inside of her legs. Catra’s body was shivering in anticipation, heavy pants and moans left her lips as her face was burning. Adora did however as asked, getting a steady motion with her tongue at her clitoris, pushing her over the delighted edge of an orgasm. 

It took her some time to ride out her climax, cursing a little when it was finally done, her body becoming numb. Catra smiled at herself, an arm resting on top her head as she felt Adora moving around. When she managed to look, she was welcomed by a complete naked Adora. The brunette had wanted to sit up but her lover made clear with a finger she had to stay down.

“This time, it will be _me_ fucking _you_.”

Catra couldn’t help but chuckle, her face burning redder as she loved how the muscled blond crawled back on the bed. It only occurred to her from time to time how strong Adora actually was. This, was such moment. With ease she pulled Catra a little closer, lifting one leg and she could see how the blond loved how bendy her girlfriend was. Catra just underwent all of it, watching how Adora positioned herself on top of her.

They hadn’t done it this way very often, Catra wasn’t sure why not because _fuck_ it felt so good. Adora grinded her firmly, making the brunette moan loudly again as if she didn’t just have had an orgasm. Catra placed a hand on the blond her hip while perking up on her other elbow to get herself in a better angle and position. She followed Adora’s movements as she rocked her groins against hers. 

Adora her moans became heavier, louder and between all of them rolled Catra’s name. She leaned in closer to the brunette, their bodies pressed together as they kept their hips in movement. Catra cupped the back of the blond her neck as she watched her face before kissing briefly. Adora perked back up in some final moves, getting herself to her climax. 

“A-ah, yesss-“

Catra grabbed both of Adora’s hips when she came, guiding the blond to ride out her orgasm and when Adora wanted to stop, Catra pushed on. A puzzled look was thrown down to the brunette.

“Just. A little more. Please.”, Catra said between heavy breaths.

Adora nodded and went on a little longer until her girlfriend got her second orgasm, groaning out something that sounded like Adora her name. For a second time, Catra went al numb as she tried to catch her breath while the blond came laying beside her. Adora snuggled in closer, placing her head on Catra’s chest before looking up. She had a smug smile plastered on her lips and Catra knew why. 

“You’re amazing, like some kind of warrior.”, Catra sighed.

“She Ra the warrior?”

“More like She Ra the Princess.”, the brunette snorted

“Power Princess who can make her girlfriend cum twice. Something, if I remembered correctly, you stated was impossible?”

And that’s why Adora had such smug smile on her face. Catra couldn’t help but laugh a little and nod. She had indeed told so it was very difficult for her to do so twice, even when she did for herself. Adora was a beautiful exception, something she tended to proof every damn day. 

“She Ra Princess of Power, if that’s what makes you happy babe.”, the brunette said as she planted a kiss on top of Adora’s head.

“It does.”

They stayed in bed all evening, even when the electricity went back on. All they wanted was to enjoy each other’s company, talk and laugh until they fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys like this little story! Let me know what you think!


End file.
